A Hui Hou Kakou
by Shaz1
Summary: Danny is hiding something from his friends, they don't find out until it may be too late to save the detective. No one could have guessed what would happen to their friend, now all they can do is stand by while he suffers. Major Danny whumpage!
1. Chapter One

Title: **A hui hou kakou **(Until we meet again)

By shaz1

None of the characters in this story belong to me, although I wouldnt mind borrowing Danny for my own personal fun for a while- but alas I will have to make do with the hour a week on Sunday nights!

Please forgive any slips into British phraseology, it sometimes just slips out!

This will eventually turn into Danny whump and some h/c but bear with me as it develops! Please review- I live by them and it is the only way I know whether it is worth continuing.

**A hui hou kakou **

"Argh! This is disgusting! How can you eat this crap?" Danny Williams screwed his face up in disgust at the abomination of food he had been given by his so called partner. Steve McGarrett stood chuckling behind the seasoned detective.

"Danny, it's Haupia, it's a traditional Hawaiian recipe!" the navy seal told his scowling partner through his laughter.

"Yeah! Like Pineapple on anything" the Jersey native muttered under his breath, struggling to understand what he had done in life to deserve a partner who permanently tortured him with strange food and drink. Steve shook his head, wishing that his partner would give the islands a chance. He knew that Danny didn't hate Hawaii as much now as he had when he first arrived- but he also knew that the younger man would never admit it.

"You coming for a beer?" Steve asked the blonde man, hoping that he would join the team for a drink. Danny hesitated momentarily before replying.

"Yeah why not" he replied and Steve breathed an inward sigh of relief at the answer he received. Although Danny fitted well into the newly formed team, and he was an experienced detective that was an asset to anybody never mind a navy seal that had no previous knowledge of civilian law enforcement. Steve couldn't help but worry about the smaller man, he was all too aware that Danny had no family on the islands other than his eight year old daughter and his estranged wife. The only friends that Steve knew of were cops- and he knew that Danny rarely socialised- preferring to spend his spare time with the light of his life- Gracie. Lately the detective had seemed distant, and Steve didnt want to risk the gap widening.

"Cool- I'll get the others" Steve replied smiling. Danny nodded silently, as Steve left the room Danny slumped back down into his chair and rubbed his hands over his tired face. It had felt like an extremely long week, or should that be yet another long week. Danny had almost forgotten what his bed looked like and all he really wanted to do was curl up and sleep for a week, yet something about the way Steve had asked him for the drink made it seem important and his instinct told him to accept. He sighed to himself, before getting to his feet and walking into the main office.

"Come on babe- you're buying!" he shouted out to the seal, who merely laughed in acknowledgement before following his partner out of the door.

50-50-50-50-50

Steve did indeed buy the drinks as soon as they walked into the bar. It was a balmy Friday evening and the work friends were lucky to grab a table in the already busy bar area. Danny sipped at his beer, his posture relaxing as the alcohol took effect.

"Same again?" Chin asked his colleagues, his eyes shining at the rare occasion of an uneventful evening out as a team. All three of his colleagues nodded eagerly.

"You got Grace this weekend bruh?" Kono asked her friend- knowing how important to him his young daughter was.

"No, Rachel and Step-Stan are taking her away for the weekend" he replied gloomily. Kono nodded, her expression showing her sympathy.

"You need more beer then!" Steve commented with a glint in his eye. Danny couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him at seeing his friend so relaxed for once.

"Thanks man" Danny muttered quietly. He was feeling down that he wouldnt get to see his wonderful daughter for another week- but suddenly the weight didnt seem so heavy knowing that he had his friends around him.

50-50-50-50-50-50

"Ah man!" Danny groaned, rolling over trying to stop the pounding in his skull.

"Shhh stop shouting!" a voice barely recognisable as that of Lt Commander McGarrett croaked from beside him. Danny blinked his eyes in attempts to open them.

"Dear God, what happened?" the suffering detective whispered.

"Too much beer!" a third voice entered the conversation.

"Ah Kono- shoot me now and put me out of my misery" Danny begged and the rookie cop laughed outright at the pitiful sight before her. Two of her bosses were laid out hungover and looking thoroughly miserable on the bed in front of her. The four of them had finally made it back to Steves house in the early hours of the morning.- thoroughly inebriated and clutching pizza. Kono had retired to bed shortly after leaving the three men watching TV and emptying the liquid contents of Steves fridge.

"Nope, I can do better than that- come on guys breakfast" she told the two men that appeared conscious, whilst gently kicking her cousin where he laid on the floor. Chin startled awake, before leaping to his feet and running to the nearby bathroom- his tolerance for alcohol even less than the other twos. Danny and Steve just about managed to stagger into the kitchen where Kono cheerfully served the two homemade blueberry pancakes and strong coffee- after which they felt almost human again. Kono left them to it whilst she went to check on her cousin.

"How you feeling Danno?" Steve asked the detective sat next to him clutching a cup of coffee whilst his forehead rested on the kitchen counter.

"Like I had a good night out" the detective replied honestly- not lifting his head, yet the seal could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah me too bruh, me too" he replied grinning to himself, enjoying the chance to relax.

50-50-50-50-50

The weekend passed in a blur to Danny Williams, for once he relaxed and just hung out with his friends. He didn't go as far as to go into the sea- after all swimming was purely for survival, but he did relax and drink cocktails in the sand. On Sunday evening they had a barbeque on the beach eating steaks and fresh salad and genuinely relaxing in each others company. Danny couldn't help the feeling of belonging that rushed over him. He missed Jersey and it would always be his first love, but the way that his 5-0 colleagues had accepted him had astounded him, and he wouldn't give it up for anything. With a sigh the mainlander took a glance at his watch, and saw the advancing time.

"I had better be going" he told the group softly, they had not had two whole days of down time for months, a particularly gruelling case just closing had given them the freedom to relax, however the detective knew that it was likely to be a while before he got the opportunity again. Steve looked up with warmth in his eyes.

"You can stay over if you want man" he offered, knowing that in Danny's position he wouldnt relish the thought of going back to the tiny little lonely apartment that Danny called home.

"Na, thanks man- but I got some things to sort before work tomorrow so I better go. Thanks for the weekend guys" he replied. The three gestured goodbye to the latest inhabitant of Hawaii and Danny wandered to his car, for once being allowed to drive it himself, and made his way home.

50-50-50-50-50-50

Steve McGarrett whistled to himself as he walked into the palace, he had really ended spending time with the team over the weekend, and he felt refreshed and re-energised. As he walked through the office towards his own doorway, he was surprised to notice that his partner was not in yet. Danny was usually the first one to arrive at work, and it was beyond surprising that the detective was not yet sat at his desk. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to his office to await his partners arrival. Ten minutes later and he saw the door open and couldn't help the sliver of worry that ran through him when it was Kono and Chin stepping through the door. The two cousins walked in.

"Hey boss, where's Danny?" Kono asked, her voice showing worry due to the unusual absence of the second in command of the task force.

"I don't know, have either of you heard from him?" the commander asked, and at the blank looks from each of his colleagues his worry increased. He pulled his cell phone from his belt and rang his partner, frustration growing as it diverted straight to voicemail. "I am going to go and check his apartment" the seal told the two detectives.

"Wait up boss, we're coming with you" Chin replied, his own worry for his friend matching that of his boss. Without any further delay the three left the building and headed straight towards Danny's apartment complex. No one commented on McGarrett's driving as they were equally eager to get to their friends residence. The three alighted from the car and practically ran to Danny's door, Steve raised his hand to knock and was alarmed when the door swung open. The three officers drew their guns before heading inside, and all three gasped at what they saw.

End Chapter One

Please review!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Wow! I am completely overwhelmed by your fantastic response to this story! Thank you for being so welcoming as I make my debut to 5-0 fanfic! Please please keep the reviews coming as they really do inspire me to keep writing and to update sooner ;-)

Chapter Two

"Chin, get the CSI over here and HPD to secure the scene" McGarrett barked out at his colleague, the three detectives had checked the whole apartment and no offenders were present, sadly neither was his partner. What the trio did see however was a completely trashed apartment and a pool of blood large enough to make Steves stomach churn.

50-50-50-50-50

"What have we got?" Steve asked as he arrived back at the palace. Chin looked up, his face as straight and serious with concern as Steves own. He handed the commander a package.

"That's Danny's cell and his gun. Gun shows one round was fired- the CSI guys found no holes at Dannys apartment. The blood pools that were found have been ID'd, one is Danny's" Chin told his superior sadly his own worry evident on his face. "The second sample was not- they are running it through for a match" he continued.

"So it looks like Danny shot them?" Steve asked, his lips twitching slightly with pride that his 2IC had managed to at least hurt whoever had come for him.

"Looks that way" the older man replied. Just as he finished Kono returned, quickly filling her two colleagues in on her findings.

"I have spoken to the neighbours- one reported hearing a commotion, but said in that block it is not unusual" She told them with a slight roll of her eyes. Dannys choice of living accommodation had always been a source of confusion for his three native colleagues. "She also heard two shots fired- or thats what she now thinks of them anyway. Another neighbour saw a couple of guys hanging about- not really enough to ID but HPD are getting a statement now" Kono told them. Steve sighed rubbing his hands over his face feeling suddenly tired as the events of the day and the worry for his partner caught up with him.

"Ok, so what else do we have?" he asked softly, the leads as to his partners whereabouts were not exactly jumping up and smacking him in the face- but he knew they would find his friend, he just wasnt sure how.

"Well I have looked into his phone records" Chin filled the two in, "and it makes for interesting reading" he continued.

"How so?" Steve asked, surprised.

"Looks like Danny was looking into something, and judging by his kidnapping I'd say it was something big" Chin continued, leaning forward to link up Dannys phone to their computer.

"That doesnt sound like Danny" Kono commented her worry further escalated by this development.

"What was it he said when he left yesterday?" Steve asked softly.

"That he had some things to sort out" Chin replied quietly.

"What things Chin?" Steve asked, hoping that Dannys cell phone would shed at least some light on matters.

"Well he has made several phone calls to Kamekona, plus several to this number" he told his friends, pointing out the unfamiliar number. "It comes back to an office block near to Dannys apartment. There is also a cell number that he has received calls from called out to. It comes back to this guy" Chin continued showing a photograph of a man that was unfamiliar to all of them.

"Who is he?" Kono asked.

"His name is Chris Turner, registered to New York and New Jersey" Chin continued, shocking both of his colleagues into silence.

"Just what the hell is Danny onto?" Steve asked verbalising all of their thoughts. "Fancy some shaved ice?" he asked the two with a quirked eyebrow.

50-50-50-50-50-50

"Hey McGarrett! You want to try my new flavour?" the big shaved ice seller asked the 5-0 commander with a grin.

"No can I have Dannys usual please?" he asked softly, his eyes locked onto those of the bigger man. Kamekona hesitated briefly.

"Sure man. You guys take a seat and I will bring them over" he replied, and the three walked over and took a seat on a nearby picnic bench.

"He knows" Kono muttered so only her colleagues could hear, and the two men nodded.

"He knows something" Chin replied. He had known Kamekona for a long time and he knew that the big mans heart was in the right place, it was sometimes just a bit of a battle to get him to know that. It wasnt long before he joined the group carrying four cups of ice as he did so. He handed one to each of them.

"So where is the haole?" he asked quietly, missing the blonde detective.

"We were hoping that you could help us with that one?" Steve asked softly, and at Kamekonas blank look he continued "he was attacked in his apartment last night and has been missing since" he told the now concerned looking man.

"Ah man, do you know who by?" he asked.

"No, whats he been contacting you about man? We know hes rung you more or less every day-whats he onto?" Chin asked- keen to gather more information as to what his friend had secretly been working on.

"I am not sure I should tell you" the other man replied gently. His eyes showing compassion, but his posture tense.

"If you dont it could mean Dannys death" Kono replied on behalf of her cousin. Kamekona sighed and his shoulders drooped.

"I dont know exactly what he was on to. I honestly dont" he continued sensing the trios disbelief. "He had been contacted by someone from his old department, think it was some internal thing and he was helping an old friend. Anyway he had some names, local names and wanted me to do some digging." He told them.

"What were the names and what info did you give him?" Steve asked. Kamekona sighed to himself once more before reaching into his pocket and handing over a sheet of paper that had Dannys distinctive writing over it. "What did you get back on them?" Steve asked again after glancing over the list- none of which seemed particularly familiar to him.

"Bad news man, extremely bad news" the big man told them with a shake of his head. Steve nodded once.

"Thanks bruh" Steve told him, with a squeeze of his shoulder.

"Hey McGarrett" Kamekona shouted him back as he walked away. Steve turned round "Good luck man, and let me know1" he continued. Steve nodded in acknowledgement. The three then continued on their way.

50-50-50-50-50

_Ah man, this is bad, very bad_ Danny Williams thought to himself, as he managed to bring himself out of his darkness. He winced as he tried to move, every muscle in his body was pounding with every beat of his heart. His hands were bound behind his back and his feet were tied together. He was laid on his side on a hard, cold concrete floor. His vision was blurry and his left eye wouldnt open beyond a tiny squint. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as a wave of nausea passed over him. He swallowed passed the lump in this throat, and cursed his own stupidity. He was the one always preaching to his partner about back up, and now what had he done himself- he had signed his own death warrant.

End Chapter Two

Please please please review if you want more!


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Wow! I genuinely am so happy by the fantastic response this story has received! So many reviews and alerts- thank you so much guys! I am really pleased that you seem to be enjoying this. Please stick with it and please keep reviewing!

Chapter Three

"What now boss?" Chin asked Steve, feeling the tension radiating from his friend, and wishing that they could find Danny safe and sound.

"Now we check out the industrial building that that phone comes down to. Can you run it through the system?" Steve replied, and at the older mans nod set off in the direction of the premises.

"Says here that the warehouse is used for an export franchise" Chin told his colleagues as he scrolled through the information listed on his palm pilot. "Not much intelligence in relation to it. The owner is a Simon Turner, I'll run him through" Chin continued.

"Hmm whats the betting that he has a certain relative called Chris?" Kono commented, her own worry making her will Chin to find something that could help their friend.

"I wouldn't bet against it. Older brother named as Chris Turner. Born in New Jersey, and last known address in New York. Arrested by NJPD back in October 2008, by a certain Detective Williams" Chin informed the two that were hanging off his every word. "Arrested for gang related violence" Chin continued.

"Anything for him on us?" Steve asked his interest piqued.

"No nothing at all, but he was only released from jail two months ago." Chin replied.

"So he is just out of jail and now he is the owner of an industrial building at the forefront of an export business? What goods do they export?" Steve questioned.

"Foodstuff. Specifically Pineapples" Chin replied with a slight smirk, the irony not lost on him.

50-50-50-50-50-50

Danny groaned as he once more regained consciousness. The pain in his body had increased, and left him panting for air with its intensity. He hadnt changed position as just the thought of moving had him seeing stars. He had no idea what time of the day it was or how long he had been missing for. He groaned again at the thought of super seal quoting his own words back to him in relation to following procedure and back up, and blinked back the tears as he realised he would probably not get the chance- for he doubted if even Steve could save him now.

50-50-50-50-50-50

Simon Turner grinned to himself, at last things were going his way. He had a successful business, right in the heart of a tropical paradise that was earning him a fortune for very little work. He had a beautiful home and best of all he was finally getting his vengeance. His smile widened at the thought, his brother had helped him more than he would ever know, and finally healed the rift between them. He just had one more matter to finalise and then he could completely move on, with a slight spring in his step he locked up his warehouse, climbed into his dodge viper and set off for the next chapter in his plan.

50-50-50-50-50-50

"Hello Daniel" the voice shouted to the fallen detective. Danny blinked against the darkness, unable to see anyone in the shadows.

"Only my mother and ex-wife call me that" Danny replied, slightly perturbed by the weakness of his own voice- mind having someone grip your throat in a vice like grip a mere two hours earlier could do that to a guy.

"Always the smart mouth hey Williams" the other man replied. Stepping slightly forward, so that Danny could just make him out in the darkness, he didn't need to be able to see to sense the kick flying towards his midsection and impacting with possibly already broken ribs. Danny managed to stifle his scream and only hesitated a second before replying.

"What can I say its part of my charm" the Jersey native replied and attempted to shrug his shoulders in a nonchalant manner, cursing himself at the gasp of pain his automatic action caused.

"Danny, you never learn do ya? Man all of this, could have been avoided- but ya just couldnt listen could ya! Two and a half years man- what they did to me cos of you!" Simon Turner shouted at the detective- his anger that had been building pushing the words out in a flurry. Danny snorted in response.

"Man Simon! You had it all, no one put you inside but you" Danny replied, his energy abandoning him and the words coming out in a whisper as his battered body protested against even raising his voice.

"No Danny it was you, all you! And every single thing that got done to me I am going to do to you" Turner told the bound man with a grin of satisfaction on his smug face. "Now get some sleep Daniel- you may need some energy" he continued before stepping back into the shadows and leaving Danny alone. Danny rested his head back against the ground- beads of sweat forming on his pale forehead and mixing in with the steady flow of blood already there. Turner's brother had told Danny what had happened to him in jail, and the detective struggled to breath past the lump in his throat at the overwhelming panic at the thought.

50-50-50-50-50-50

"Anything on Chris Turner?" Steve asked as they neared their destination.

"No previous convictions, but ah man" Chin replied, his shock at whatever he had discovered causing him to forget to tell his colleagues.

"What is it?" Steve asked in further concern.

"The only record that matches this Chris Turner is a cop, or at least he was. He was a detective with NJPD up until October 2008" Chin replied, the mystery becoming even more tangled with each new fact.

End Chapter Three

Please review!


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Thanks for your continued support guys I really appreciate it! I did know that in real life Scott's and Alex' birthday are only a day apart yet in the show I imagine Danny to be slightly younger than Steve- but only ever so slightly!

Please keep reading and reviewing!

Chapter Four

"So let me get this straight" the task force commander asserted to his sub ordinates. "In October 2008 whilst Danny was still with NJPD he locked up a guy called Simon Turner for some gang related stuff. This Simons brother was a cop within the same department- but mysteriously stopped being a cop around about the same time that his brother was sent down?" he questioned making sure his friend's capture was clear in his own mind.

"Yes boss, and Simon Turner was released from jail two months ago, and upon doing so within a week moved out to the islands and started his export business" Chin continued "Less than two weeks after Simon Turner had moved out here his brother Chris started contacting Danny" the older man told them.

"So basically whatever Danny is dealing with he has been doing so for about a month and none of us knew about it?" Kono commented softly, she couldnt help but feel like she had let her team mate down by not realising that something was troubling the seasoned detective.

"Ah man! Thats about when he stopped coming out for drinks with us and kept saying he had plans" Steve commented, feeling tears springing to his eyes as he realised the full gravity of him not pushing his partner into talking to him. "Chin, check through the systems to see if Chris Turner has travelled to the Islands at any point over the last month. Kono you chase up the hospitals for the info about any patients with gunshot wounds in the last 36 hours" he barked at his friends, neither minded his tone, they were equally keen to find their friend.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Danny squeezed his eyes shut and tried to concentrate solely on breathing, his chest and abdomen were on fire as his already damaged mid-section received more and more abuse from his captors.

"Have you had enough yet Detective?" The unfamiliar voice asked the bleeding man.

"You kick like a girl" Danny ground out over his clenched teeth, unable to help himself and unwilling to show weakness to the men surrounding him. He didnt even recall where the men had come from, he had woken up and found three of them looming over him whilst Simon Turner stood near to the door supervising- as he called it. None of them had spoken before they proceeded to deliver blow after blow to the damaged detective.

"Daniel, you never learn do you?" Simon commented nodding at his minions to keep going. He grinned as he watched the Jersey detective suffering- he had waited for this day and at last it was here.

50-50-50-50-50

Steve sighed as he looked around his surroundings, the industrial unit was as clean as a whistle and held no clues whatsoever as to what had become of his partner. There were no trap doors no secret walls nothing at all that the seal could see. The office held no paperwork relating to any other premises and no leads at all. A dead end.

"No gunshot wounds treated in the last three days boss" Kono commented, frustrated that it got them no further in discovering the identity of one of Dannys captors, her voice breaking Steve out of his maudlin thoughts.

"Steve, Chris Turner flew into Hawaii three weeks ago, stayed for two days and then returned to New York- repeating the trip every week since. According to this itinerary he is staying on the Big Island right now" Chin told the commander with a straight tone.

"Right Chin good work- find out which hotel. Kono contact HPD and get them to put a car on this location- if Turner comes back, either of them- I want them locking up" the rookie nodded, unsurprised by the latest instruction, and immediately on to auctioning it.

"Steve, Chris Turner is booked in at the Hilton Waikola Village, he checked in yesterday and is staying until tomorrow" Chin told his friend.

"Let's go" was all the words that Steve needed to utter to spur the trio into action.

50-50-50-50-50-50

"That'll do" Simon Turner told the men surrounding his captive. "How are you feeling Daniel?" he asked his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Just peachy" the detective replied through his gasping breath, his lungs struggling to draw any air and his face pounding with each attempt.

"That was day one of my time in prison" Simon told him matter of factly. "Wait until we get to day three" he continued before turning and walking away, leaving Danny once more to himself.

50-50-50-50-50-50

The three members of the elite task force made their way silently to the room of their target. Their guns drawn and no words being required. Kono slipped in the key that the reception had provided and the two men entered the suite first. The rookie followed closely behind branching off the left as she entered. Chin was the first into the master bedroom of the suite and the sight before him proved that the firearms were no longer required.

"Steve you better come and look at this" he called to his colleague, Steve came jogging into the room.

"Chris Turner I presume?" the seal questioned softly.

End Chapter Four

Please please please review!


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Thank you again for all the reviews! Please keep them coming- I am posting this story at a frantic pace, all because I am spurred on by the reviews!

Chapter Five

"Hmm welcome to Day two of my time in prison Daniel" the smug voice of Simon Turner greeted the bound detective.

"Bring it on" Danny gasped, his stubbornness refusing to abate even slightly. He looked up through his swollen eyes, and tried to swallow- the dryness of his mouth making it almost impossible.

"So brave arent you? Maybe thats why Chris liked you so much" Simon continued, knowing full well of the affection that his brother held for his colleague. "Shame he isnt here to save you this time" the villain cackled as once more his goons entered the small cell and walked towards the blonde man huddled. Danny couldnt help the involuntary grimace that crossed his face as he saw that all three men were carrying pool cues.

50-50-50-50-50-50

"Thanks guys" Steve uttered to the EMTs as they left the hotel room, happy that there was nothing else they could do to assist their charge. Steve turned his attention back towards the male laid out of the bed. Chin and Kono shared a glance as they observed their boss walking back towards the bedroom suite. "So then Chris, what do you have to tell us?" Steve asked, his tone and manner calm. The former detective looked at Steve and sighed heavily. His face was heavily bruised and his ribs were now strapped up from the beating he had received from the men his brother had hired. He knew that his friend was now paying for his brothers greed and mindless quest for vengeance.

"I dont even know where to start" he finally replied, and Steve instantly warmed to the man upon seeing the tortured gaze he turned toward the head of the 5-0.

"Just start from the beginning" Steve told him gently, any doubt as to the mans sincerity gone the more he saw the concern radiating from him.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Danny couldnt help the gasp that slipped out from his parched lips as the snooker cue made contact with his damaged torso time and time again stealing his breath away. Tears sprang to his eyes, and with them a single word slipped out.

"Stop" he whispered his soul burning with shame at his weakness. In the shadows Simon Turner grinned in satisfaction.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Me and Danny were good friends in NJPD, we worked in the same precinct for five years. We werent partners or anything, but you know how it is teams work together and a unit becomes tight" Chris Turner told the three people in front of him who were each listening avidly. They nodded in agreement at his words. "One night the whole unit went out for a drink at the bar round the corner from the precinct, we had just made a huge drugs bust and taken down three of the biggest hitters in town. Everyone was exhausted but needed the chance to unwind. Anyway it gets pretty late and finally me and Danny are the last ones left. We get talking- he had been having some trouble with his wife at the time, and his daughter was only two. Poor guy was shattered- young child, nagging wife and a stressful job, but he was really the best detective in the squad. We got talking and a week or so later went to see a game and from then on we were tight" Chris told them, his voice conveyed the truth in the statement. "I trusted Danny, I mean I trusted him with my life- I told him things that no one else in the department knew, and he didnt judge me. Danny is a good man" he told them all.

"He's the best" Steve replied, unable to control the slight tremor in his voice as it carried the emotion that the statement held. Kono and Chin subconsciously moved in closer to their boss. The four of them were a team, a unit, a family- and with one of them missing they felt an unyielding need to be close to each other and protect. What things had you told him? Steve asked softly keen to keep the other man talking.

"I told him about my brother" Chris replied, and rubbed a hand over his battered face. "I told him about how my brother is a monster- an animal that has no respect for human life and will stop at nothing to conquer the world" he continued- the disgust at what his brother had become evident in his tone and the shame on his face.

"What was he into?" Kono asked softly, a picture forming in her mind.

"This and that initially" Chris replied. "Started off on the small stuff a few hundred dollar frauds here a bit of shop theft there. Then he got this job at a warehouse- I thought he had gone legit. Stupid fool that I am! It turns out he was smuggling, first off it was small time stuff- but then it was tonnes of heroin at a time. Money laundering the works" He told them. Chin sighed, feeling a newfound sympathy for the man- any cop felt things more keenly when it involved their family.

"What happened?" Steve asked, his interest piqued.

"Something went bad and there were some shootings and Simon was involved, but it wasnt proved at the time. Danny got the case. He felt like shit about it- felt like he was caught between a rock and a hard place, I understood though and told him so too. Danny didnt tell me anything about the investigation and I never asked. Then Simon got locked up again- but this time for an attempted murder. He had shot a guy point blank- somehow the guy survived, but he refused to testify. Simon then started putting pressure on me to find stuff out, threatened my family, threatened Danny anything he could think of he dragged into the sorry mess he had created. Danny wouldnt budge on it. Eventually the two of us were at a bar one night, and these goons came in- smashed the place one and beat on us. Danny managed to lock one up, even though he had broken ribs and two broken fingers. He still wouldn't budge on coming off of the case- said he needed to finish it for me. I told our Captain and he told me it would be a good idea for me to take a break" Chris told them, the sadness in his eyes showing the hurt of the situation as if it were yesterday.

"Did you?" Chin asked.

"Yeah, I couldnt really do much else. I kept in touch with Danny, but I didnt want him to feel awkward. At the same time Simon was getting deeper and deeper into the trafficking, he was part of some gang that made billions of dollars a year, he thought his dreams had come true and nothing else mattered to him. I stayed off for about six months, until things had quietened down a bit- then I went back to a different precinct. I stayed in touch with Danny, and he was always so supportive- but without discussing anything to do with the investigation. By then though things were hard, my telling the Captain and then taking a chunk of leave and people started talking. Suddenly everyone knew about Simon and assumed I was dirty" Chris continued, his voice holding five years of pent up bitterness and frustration. "I had never so much as given a dodgy ticket in my 15 years in the force, but it didnt matter" he told them. Chin reached forward and squeezed his shoulder, of all people he understood more than anyone. "Anyway I had only been in the new department for six months when Danny arrested Simon again, but this time he had built the most water tight case I had ever seen. He had statements of everyone possible, CCTV footage, financial evidence- the absolute works. Simon was livid, he couldnt believe he had been outsmarted by some Detective. He always thought he was better than the cops."

"I take it he was convicted?" Steve asked. Chris nodded.

"Yeah, convicted and sentenced to five years with no parole before two. Shocked doesnt begin to describe it. He swore there and then that Danny would pay. Anyway he hired someone almost immediately, Danny was shot less than three hours after Simon was sent to jail" All three 5-0 members gasped at the revelation, none of them could believe that their friend had been through such a thing and not told them.

"What happened?" Steve asked, his heart pounding in his chest at the thought of his partner in such danger.

"Danny was shot in the chest and it was touch and go for a week or so afterwards, but thank god Danny survived. His daughter was only five at this time and his wife already hated Danny being a cop" Chris told them, his words laced with guilt. "She left him, there and then in his hospital bed she left him. That almost killed him more than the bullet ever could have" he told them. Steve clenched his fists in anger. He couldnt believe that Rachel had behaved so brutally towards his partner. He had known the reason that she had given for breaking up with Danny, but not the full circumstances behind it. "I couldnt live with having put my friend in so much risk, I resigned shortly afterwards and was gone before Danny came back to work" Chris told them. The three sat in silence digesting the words that had been shared with them, and grateful to have received another part of the puzzle that was Daniel Williams.

End Chapter Five

Please review!


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Thank you to those of you that are still reading and very kindly taking the time to review! For those that have noticed I have the odd formatting issue- where I upload a document and for some reason the site deletes out all punctuation rather annoyingly- so every time I add a new chapter I have to also edit it on to add in all the exclamation marks, speech marks etc that it has deleted so bear with me if I miss a couple! Please keep reviewing!

Chapter Six

"Why did he move to Hawaii?" Chin asked, the question burning in him, but his heart fearing that he already knew the answer.

"He moved here to get revenge. He wanted to build up contacts and get some money so that he could seek vengeance. He wants to kill Danny" Chris replied, his face a serious picture.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Finally!" Simon uttered, slightly impressed at how long his nemesis had lasted before asking for them to stop- he still despised the man but couldnt help but slightly admire his resolve. He nodded at the men stop in front of the fallen detective, and the four of them once more left the room. Danny bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from commenting, he had never hurt so much in his life. Every breath seemed to torture his chest, hell every thought hurt his brain. He couldnt help but wonder how much longer he could last before his body could take no more. He squeezed his eyes shut as thoughts of Grace entered his head- tormenting his soul that he had no control over whether he would ever see her again- that thought hurt more than every blow he had received.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"He moved all this way just to get even with Danny?" Kono asked, not fully believing that someone could hate the Jersey detective that much.

"Yes, yeah I am afraid so" the other Jersey man replied sadly.

"Steve, I have just got off the line to Captain Harris- and he has verified all of Chris' story" Chin told the commander softly, and Steve nodded relieved. His instinct proving correct.

"Ok-so what does he have planned?" McGarrett asked the former detective. Chris Turner once more rubbed his hands over his battered face before replying.

"I don't know exactly. As soon as I heard of his release I contacted Danny to warn him, he wasn't very concerned though basically thanked me for my concern and that was it. Then I heard Simon was moving over here- I knew why he chose Hawaii- it was obvious. I rang Danny straight away and told him, he took it on board and made a couple of enquiries but never really got back to me on it. Anyway I flew over as soon as I could to try and talk some sense into Danny, but the stubborn bastard wouldn't have any of it! Just told me to go home and trust him to look after himself" Chris told them, and Steve rolled his eyes- it was just like Danny to try to protect his friends like that. He just hoped that by not sharing his burden he hadnt cost his own life.

50-50-50-50-50-50

Danny startled awake as cold wave hit him. He blinked furiously trying to clear his vision, and a shiver ran through him. It took him a few moments to spring to awareness and register that he was covered in water. As he was able to see clearly he saw one of the goons looming over him, now holding an empty bucket. He stepped back which allowed Danny to see Simon Turner stood slightly behind and to the side. Danny didnt speak, his mouth too dry for him to form words. He hesitantly licked his cracked lips. He had no concept of how long he had been held for, but he hadnt had a drink in all that time. He didnt think he could speak even if he wanted to.

"What no smart arse comments to make Daniel?" Simon sneered at the younger man.

"Go to hell" Danny whispered. His eyes squeezed shut against even that exertion. Simon chuckled.

"You first" he replied, and threw a bottle of water at his captive. Danny glanced at it, his brain recognising the further torture of throwing a sealed bottle of water to a bound man.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"I kept on at him, and I came across as often as work would allow. I tried to speak with Simon, told him to leave it and that it was all over, but he wouldnt listen. He is like a man possessed. He tried to make me give him information on Danny on where he was living and where he worked. I refused, constantly. He tried bribing me, he tried threatening me and then he tried beating me. I would never sell out my friend" Chris told the three operatives around him. "Turns out it didn't matter. He had already paid someone to tell him everything. He knew exactly where to find Danny and when. I pre warned him as soon as I knew that he planned to take him. Idiot wouldn't get you involved wouldn't talk to HPD- said no one else was going to get hurt" Chris finished his story, for sadly for them all they all knew how the story ended up to press.

"Steve" Chin called the 5-0 boss softly. Steve wandered over to the experienced Hawaiian.

"What have you got?" he asked quietly.

"Got some addresses for those names that Danny had given Kamekona" Chin told him.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Steve asked, they quickly briefed Kono, left HPD with the former Jersey detective and headed off as quick as the roads would allow.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Danny had painstakingly turned his body round and had the bottle gripped between his bound hands. Sweat beaded on his pale brow, mixing in with the blood that still ran down his forehead. With the most concentration he had ever mustered he finally twisted the cap off. With a sigh he managed to move his body back around and lower his head towards the water. He gripped the bottle between his teeth and tilted his head back. He managed to gulp a couple of mouthfuls of the lifesaving liquid before a hand cruelly gripped the bottle and wrenched it away.

"Welcome to day three Daniel" Simon Turner told him, with a glint in his eye that Danny had never seen in a human being.

End Chapter Six

Please review!


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Woohoo it's Hawaii 5-0 tonight yay! Sorry, anyway I have re-edited the chapters I had originally posted and attempted to correct all of the formatting issues- so it should now read easier! I have also raised the rating, as I know in my head where this is going and I don't want any kids/young adults to read what the shouldn't or get upset by the content- so please be warned!

Please keep the reviews coming!

Chapter Seven

"Another dead end!" Steve yelled as the third of the four addresses they had, had proven negative. Sure they found evidence to link the occupants to Danny's disappearance but the most important thing was missing. Danny. Steve looked at his watch, his partner had been missing for 52 hours, he just hoped that they weren't too late.

50-50-50-50-50-50

"Shame, see I was going to do this myself but then you ruined things again didn't you! You had to go and shoot me!" Simon shouted at the captive before him, nodding towards his three colleagues. Without comment the three men stepped towards the Jersey detective and hauled the barely conscious man to his feet. One of them untied his hands, and moved them forward before rebinding them. The shooting pain through the movement caused Danny to emerge to full awareness, he blinked furiously to clear the stars that being upright caused his battered head. The goons held him in place and lead him out of the room, his legs dragging and still bound at the ankles. Within a few seconds he found himself in another room. It was colder and it took him a few moments to realise that he was in some sort of washroom. His feet made contact with cold white tiles, and all around the walls were also tiled. A few steps into the room, and the one of the goons let go and stepped forward, Danny felt himself pivot forward and was for once grateful to be caught by the second male. As he turned forward once more his heart plummeted, he finally registered that he was in a large communal shower, the man that had been holding him had just turned the water on. He turned back to him with a grin, and stepped forward to unbutton the detectives jeans. As he did so Danny let out a feral yell and raised his bound arms as hard as he could, feeling slightly satisfied when they impacted with the other mans nose and he felt the bone give. His satisfaction didnt last as within a heartbeat the other two men were back on top of him, beating on him before finally dragging him under the stream of the shower. The cold water allowing him full awareness, he continued to struggle as hard as he possibly could against the two large men, whilst the third stepped out and joined Simon Turner on the edge of the room. Simon laughed at the sight, this was better than he even thought it would be.

"Oh Detective Williams it is pointless for you to struggle. You won't win" Simon told the man, not caring that he was more than likely not listening. "You do know what happens in prison showers dont you?" he asked manically, his satisfaction growing at the sounds of the blondes further struggles.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"It's got to be this one!" Kono muttered, his concern and frustration driving her to keep going. None of the team had slept for more than an hour or two at a time since Danny's disappearance, but they couldn't live with themselves if they stopped and were then too late to find their friend.

"If not we got nowhere else to look" Chin replied, the direness of the situation hitting home with the native detective as well.

"It seems likely. It would be easy to secure, and it is the most remote so less likely to rouse suspicion of neighbours etc" Steve reasoned, praying that he was right. They were headed towards a derelict school on the outskirt of the island. It had recently been bought by one of the names on Dannys list. Danny had to be there. Steve drove as fast as humanly possible without killing all three of them. Within minutes he stopped the vehicle at the beginning of a driveway and the three officers alighted from the vehicle. Each already with their guns drawn. Steve gestured with his hand and received a nod from each of his colleagues in turn. Together the three moved silently forward, the maps that they had downloaded instantly leading them to the front door of building. Steve reached for the handle which turned easily to allow them access. Methodically the three entered, no words were exchanged and they systematically checked each of the rooms. After thirty minutes when they had completed the ground floor, the three headed for the stairs, however before they were halfway they each registered the footsteps above them. Steve made another hand gesture and upon the recognition of understanding from the other two officers, Steve progressed forwards and headed straight on at the top of the stairs, whilst Kono bore left and Chin took the right. Ideally Steve did not want they to separate, but he was aware that they had no time to lose. He edged his way forward and found a room that looked like it was a headmaster's office at one point, however now it had photographs of his partner strewn across the desk, and angry scribbling of a man possessed on each of them. Steve sighed, more and more sure that they were in the right place to find his partner, but also more and more worried over the condition he would be found in.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Kono manoeuvred slowly, but with purpose. She could no longer hear any movement from elsewhere, suggesting that the men they hunted had moved towards one of her colleagues instead. She silently pushed open a door that was ajar and felt tears spring to her eyes upon what she saw. All over the floor there were splatters of blood- she knew without CSI that it would be Dannys. Near the blood there was a bottle of water, it blood around the plastic and looked to have been knocked over and spilt over the concrete floor. She logged the room and stepped back outside, needing more than ever to see their haole safely back with them.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Chin could still hear footsteps on front of him, but what was worse was the laughter that he could hear. He feared that they were too late, but couldnt allow the thought to consume him, he had to find Danny and the men that had taken him. He hastened his step, certain that he was moving the right way to come across the men. He reached the top of another staircase and saw his cousin a few paces in front of him. Luckily she had been taught well and heard the steps behind her. She turned around and Chin gestured towards the room at the top of the stairs, certain that was where the voices came from. Together the two opened the door and sprung into the room. The three men within were so shocked to see the two officers that they didnt even have time to raise their weapons.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Steve had heard back from his colleagues that the suspects had been caught, but yet no sign of Danny. His first priority was his partner, and he would find him if it was the last thing that he did. He continued searching each room at a time, until he came across a room next to the gym- some sort of shower room. He stepped in and was just about to step straight back out again when something caught his eye. He moved slightly into the room to check he wasnt mistaken, and confirmed that it was a small pool of blood that stood out starkly against the white tiles. He slowly raised his gun slightly and stepped further in, his heart leaping out of his throat at the sight before him. He gasped in disgust.

"Oh Jesus Christ Danny!"

End Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Thanks for all your reviews! So many people taking the time to click on that little button, and I love it- please keep it coming!

Chapter Eight

Steve immediately called up for the EMTs and HPD, he informed Kono and Chin that he had found his partner, and that was all that he did tell them. He couldn't move from his position and he couldn't wrench his eyes away from the injured man. He was knelt beside his partner, the blood already soaking through his khaki combat trousers, but the seal didn't care. He knelt with his partners head cradled in his lap. He knew that the image of his partner how he had found him would never ever leave him- he was also certain that what had happened to him would never ever leave his partner. Subconsciously he stroked Dannys forehead hoping to offer him whatever small comfort he could. He looked over his partner, his shirt and jeans both ripped beyond recognition and caked in blood, both fresh and old. His skin was pale and glistened in a coat of sweat, his hands cold and clammy to the touch. Steve felt once more for a pulse, it fluttering fast and erratic beneath his shaking fingers.

"Come on Danno! You gotta come back to me" Steve begged his fallen partner. He squeezed the pale hand as tightly as he could and longed for a squeeze back. He was so focussed on looking for movements that he almost missed the soft whimper that came from the now semi-conscious man. "Danny, can you hear me bruh?" the seal asked softly, hoping for a reaction. Slowly blue eyes flickered open, and danced around the room- Danny's body tensed as his fear caught up with him. "Hey steady, Danny it's Steve" his friend uttered, more assertively. Danny gasped, the motion causing more pain to lance through him and his body arched beneath him to struggle away from the agony. "Easy man, come on Danny it's me. It's super seal" Steve continued, now desperate to force the Jersey detective to awareness. Finally Danny's eyes registered the words and the familiar voice of his friend.

"Steve?" he whispered his tone registering his disbelief.

"Yeah Danno, it's me. I gotcha, you're safe now" the darker man soothed his charge. Danny nodded silently, squeezing his eyes shut against a barrage of emotion, and Steve couldnt ignore the tear that spilled hotly down the too pale cheeks. "No one is going to hurt you again" Steve continued, although in his heart he feared that Danny had been hurt too much already. He cradled his friend back against him, hoping that the support he was providing was emotionally as well as physical. It wasn't long before the medical teams arrived, although Steve did not relinquish his grip on his friend, desperate for Danny to understand that he wouldn't leave him, even though the younger man had lost consciousness and was now failing to respond. Within minutes the Jersey native was hooked up to a multitude of machines and tubes, and a vital IV was inserted. Steve could not tear his gaze away even to update the rest of the team, he had an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had yet to learn the full extent of his partner's torture. He stepped back as the EMTs began moving their charge from the room. Steve looked up and his eyes locked onto those of Chins.

"It's okay, we got this. We will catch you up" the older detective told the seal. Steve nodded his gratitude to the above male, and hustled to catch up with his partner.

50-50-50-50-50-50

"Any update?" Kono frantically asked her boss as she dashed into the hospital waiting room, Chin mere millimetres behind her.

"No, he is still in surgery" Steve replied, his exhaustion catching up with him.

"Have they given any indication?" Chin asked, he had briefly seen the state of the blonde detective and was terrified for him.

"Not really, some broken bones, severely dehydrated and some internal bleeding. They were too busy looking after him to update us. He has been in surgery for two hours" Steve told them quietly. He hadn't told his two colleagues the full story as yet; they hadn't seen what he had seen when he discovered his injured party. He didn't want to even verbalise the words until he knew for sure, he struggled to even think about it- but he would damn well be there to look after his partner if his suspicions were correct.

"Have you contacted Rachel yet?" Kono asked softly.

"I was trying to calm down over what Chris had told us first" Steve replied honestly, his anger re-bubbling to the surface.

"Do you want me to do it?" the female of the group asked, knowing that the call needed to be made- for Grace's sake if nothing else.

"No, no I better do it" Steve replied, "I'll be just outside" he continued with a further sigh, heading straight for the doors to make the call he had been dreading.

"Do you think he is telling us everything?" Kono questioned her cousin when the seal had left the vicinity.

"No, not at all. But if he is holding something back I am sure he had got good reason" he replied, worried about what could be so bad that McGarrett felt he couldn't tell them yet and bile rising in his throat at the only thing he could think of.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Steve" a voice startled the 5-0 commander out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw a tired looking doctor approaching.

"Dr Lewis?" he asked softly, the name having been given to him earlier.

"Yes, if you would like to come to my office I can fully update you on your partner's condition" the young doctor told him, his tone and expression both grave. Chin and Kono exchanged a glance before looking to Steve, he gestured softly at them indicating he would be right back, before he followed the doctor. As they stepped into the office Steve was surprised to see Governor Jameson already there.

"Governor?" he questioned softly.

"Sorry Steve, I came as soon as I heard, but I didn't wish to intrude on the team" she replied to him, knowing what he was asking. Steve nodded before turning his attention back to the doctor.

"Well commander, Detective Williams made it through the surgery. He sustained a dislocated shoulder, a broken arm, three broken fingers, three broken ribs, a ruptured spleen and extensive bruising to his heart and lungs. He has also got a rather concerning head injury, he has clearly received several blows to the head which has caused a skull fracture and some swelling to the brain. He also has an injury to his knee, however it is still too swollen at this moment to thoroughly assess the damage. Due to the seriousness of his injuries we are limited as to what medication and pain relief he can be given at this time. The dehydration was also extremely severe and we are pumping solution into him as much as we can, we are also giving him antibiotics. He is being transferred to ICU shortly, where will be closely monitored" the doctor told the concerned man in front of him. Steve sat in stunned silence for a moment, unable to believe the torment that his closest friend had been put through. He took a deep breath before asking the question that he had been dreading.

"Thank you doctor, I just need to ask you something else" he stated, and could feel the gazes of both the doctor and the governor fixed on him. "Was Danny raped?" he asked, the words leaving his mouth in a rush and his body tensed in fear of the answer.

End Chapter Eight.

Please review!


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Ok I know I say it each time, but I genuinely mean it! Please keep the reviews coming and please keep reading. Thank you to all of you that are still reading and reviewing- keep it up!

Chapter Nine

The doctor hesitated as if trying to phrase his reply. "Steve, there was evidence that suggests Danny was subjected to a serious sexual assault. There was bruising and tearing consistent with such an attack" the doctor told them. Steve sighed, his worst nightmare confirmed, the governor shook her head sadly- there and then determined to do everything possible to help her task force to further strengthen and bounce back from his horrific attack on one of their own.

"Thank you doctor" Steve ground out, his words choking on the lump in his throat. "I er need to go and speak to the others" he continued, his mind already attempting to process how he was going to tell the rest of the team.

"You will be able to see him in about a half hour" Dr Lewis told the commander, his tone soft as he was aware the other man was processing a shock. Steve nodded in gratitude before setting off to join the others. Steve walked over slowly, his mind in turmoil. Chin and Kono looked up as he approached.

"HPD have just been in touch, the three goons that we busted have been booked in, still no sign of Simon Turner though" Kono told the boss, her frustration evident in her tone. Steve nodded, but made no further comment. "Boss? What did the doctor say?" she asked, the look on his face causing her stomach to churn in anxiety and fear for their friend.

"It's pretty bad" Steve told the two. They both stood up, so that they were closer as a team.

"Tell us" Chin prompted the larger man, the suspense killing him as much as the worry for their friend.

"He is pretty beaten up, internal bleeding, broken arm, broken ribs, fractured skull- pretty much you name it" Steve told them sadly, they both remained silent sensing that the commander had more to tell them "the worst thing is" he continued, his eyes filling with tears as he struggled to share the words with them. "The worst thing is, it looks as though Danny was raped" he told them, the two shocked gasps mirroring his own feelings.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Time seemed to drag as the three friends sat in silence, each attempting to process the news on their friend. Each struggling with the thought of him being through such an atrocious ordeal and none of them fully able to understand how they could begin to help him.

"Guys" a voice in front of them dragged them all out of their thoughts. "You can see Danny now. Strictly speaking it is two at a time, but the governor has had a word and made an exception" the doctor told the three of them.

"The man responsible for this is still on the loose so I could do with one of my team staying with Danny at all times" Steve told the doctor, not willing to allow even the slightest risk of Simon Turner getting his hands on his partner again. The doctor nodded.

"No problem- I will make sure that the nursing staff are fully aware and I will get you a list of all of those involved in Danny's care. They will wear photograph ID at all times" Dr Lewis told the Navy Seal.

"Thank you" Steve replied, touched at the doctors thoughtfulness and relieved that the grounds had been established so easily.

"You need to be prepared when you see your friend. He is on a respirator at the moment- his body has been through a huge ideal and the bruising to his heart and lungs has left him weakened so as things stand it is just a precaution he informed the trio." They all nodded, equally keen to see their friend. It was a mere moment before they walked into the room and saw their friend. He looked as still as any of them had ever seen him. His head was swathed in bandages, his arm was in a splint, and his torso was a mass of gauze and bandages- although they did not disguise the bruising peeking out from underneath. His leg was slightly raised and splinted, Steve winced as he thought again of Danny's damaged ACL that he was sure was the cause of the injury. The commander looked at the face of his friend, finding it all too pale, where it wasnt covered in cuts and bruises. Steve blinked furiously to clear the tears forming in his eyes, his heart breaking at seeing his friend looking so fragile. He stepped forward and carefully took hold of the injured mans hand, watching to make sure he didnt knock the IV or the bandage that covered the blonde's wrist.

"Oh Danny" he whispered softly, his voice cracking with emotion. Kono and Chin stepped closer and each rested a hand on an uninjured part of their friend. Kono had tears freely streaming down her face, she was terrified for her friend. He had become such a huge part of her life since the 5-0 had been formed. He had taught her so much and in a caring and supportive way. Never patronising her when she made a mistake.

"He'll be ok" she stated, her voice carrying conviction "he'll be ok, because he has to be" she continued.

"Damn straight" Chin agreed with his cousin, hoping that if they remained positive then Danny would channel their strength and somehow get through this. Steve nodded, he knew that Danny would get through this, he just wasn't sure how.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Three days later and there was no change to the detective's condition. He remained deeply unconscious and still on the respirator. The doctors had told the three task force officers that it was not unusual and that it was allowing Danny's body much needed time to heal, but each of them desperately wanted to see the Jersey native awake and talking to them. Kono and Chin sighed to themselves before getting to their feet. Enquiries as to the whereabouts of Simon Turner had still proven negative, luckily however the governor had allowed the task force to remain with Danny constantly and fielded all other matters straight to HPD.

"See you guys tomorrow" Steve told the cousins, his attention remaining focussed on the still figure in the bed. They nodded in response, Kono leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on the forehead of the injured man. Chin squeezed his wrist each of them desperate for the haole to know that they were there for him and they cared.

"Just you and me again now Danno" Steve spoke softly when the two colleagues had left. He moved his chair closer to the bed and glanced over his friend. He looked no different than he had three days ago, and Steve hated that. It was so unnatural for Danny to be so quiet and still that it felt beyond odd to the seal. He leant over the bed rail and took hold of the free hand, praying for some reaction, the same as he did every day. The action had become so routine that he very nearly missed the weak squeeze back. "Danny?" he questioned softly, once more squeezing the hand that he held. "Danny? Can you open your eyes bruh?" he continued, and for a few moments there was no reaction, yet his heart leapt to his throat when he saw the barest flicker of eye lashes, "That's it man, come back to us" Steve urged gently, moving closer so that his friend could see him when he did open his eyes. After what felt like an eternity Danny managed to battle his eyes open, and confused blue eyes locked on McGarrett. His eyes darting around frantically telling the story of a tirade of emotions. Fear, confusion and pain flickering through them all at once. "Hey Danny, it's ok. It's Steve come on Danno" Steve soothed the man, Danny managed to focus on the other man. His eyes questioning, answers that were not going to be forthcoming from the seal. Wordlessly Steve leant forward and pressed the call button, eager for the medical professionals to check on his friend. The confusion was still clear on the younger mans face. After a second Danny attempted to take a deep breath, instantly choking on the tube in his throat, panic crossed his face immediately. "Woah Danny, relax. The tube is there to help you" Steve told the detective, who was struggling against the respirator to draw breath. "Steady, let it breathe for you" he continued, hating to see his friend so terrified as he struggled to get breath into his body. Steve didn't have to wait for long as the doctor came dashing into the room.

"Danny. I am Dr Lewis. You need to calm down for me" the doctor told the clearly panicking man in front of him. "The tube needs to stay in whilst we make sure that you can breathe by yourself. Just relax and try not to fight the machine" he continued, his tone confident and calming. Danny tried to follow his instruction, and after a moment or so he settled back and allowed the respirator to do its job. "Ok Danny, I need you to answer some questions for me. One blink for yes and two for no ok?" he asked and Danny managed to blink once. "Good. Ok then. First question do you remember what happened?" one blink. "Everything?" one blink, and a tear streaming from the bloodshot eyes. "Are you in any pain?" a hesitation and then one blink. "Ok Danny, we are going to give you a shot of something, it may make you feel sleepy but it should help the pain ok?" one blink. The doctor gestured at the nurse behind him. Danny closed his eyes, the magnitude of all that had happened catching up on him, he turned his head away from everyone as much as his banging head and the tube would allow, and closed his eyes hoping to block out all of the pain.

End Chapter Nine

Please review!


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Hi there, I hope that no one found the last chapter too upsetting or disturbing and are sticking with this story! Please keep reviewing!

Chapter Ten

Five days later and Danny was still on the respirator, although the doctors were hopeful that today would be the day that he could be taken off it. They had decreased the use of it since the detective had regained consciousness, aiming to wean him off of it gradually over the course of the last few days. Danny had managed to stay awake a little longer each day, but was still as weak as a kitten and in an extortionate level of pain. Steve had struggled with the fact that his friend couldn't talk to him, however he also recognised that it was more for his comfort than that of his partner. Steve's eyes shot up when he saw Dr Lewis enter the room, and he closed the book that he had been reading out to the Jersey detective.

"Are we ready guys?" the doctor asked gently, Danny blinked once to indicate that he was ready for the tube to come out. The doctor smiled in what he had practiced to be a comforting manner. "I bet you are" he commented. The bright blue eyes fixed on his face, Steve stepped forward and squeezed his friend's wrist to let him know that he was still there- relieved when his partner didn't flinch away as he had previously. "Ok then Danny, now when I say I need to blow out ok?" the doctor asked and Danny blinked once again to confirm his understanding. "Ok then blow" he commented and with a practiced flourish extubated the detective. Danny coughed and gagged as the tube finally exited his throat, the nearby nurse leaping into action and assisting the injured man in rolling on to his side. Finally when Danny was able to draw a pained and rasping breath an oxygen mask was placed over his face and he was rested back against the pillows, his eyes drifting shut and his weary soul pushing him back into sleep. The doctor smiled and Steve sighed in relief that his friend was finally breathing by himself. He settled back into his recently vacated sleep and maintained his lonely vigil over his friend.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Danny slept for a couple of hours, before the increasing pain pulsating through his cranium and chest woke him, wearily he blinked and allowed the fog to clear for a second.

"Hey there bruh" a soft voice greeted him, and Danny weakly raised his hand in acknowledgement. "You thirsty?" Kono asked him getting to her feet in an instant, and Danny nodded, his throat too dry to form words. Wordlessly Kono reached for the cup of chipped ice that had been left for her friend, and carefully edged the oxygen mask from around his face and spooned a small quantity of the ice into his mouth. Danny closed his mouth and allowed them to melt, the coolness soothing against his battered throat. "Want some more?" his friend asked when she saw the relief on his face. He nodded again and she repeated the action.

"Thank you" he croaked to her, his eyes still closed. Just hearing his weak raspy voice nearly set the Hawaiian officer to tears, at one point she had feared that she would never hear his voice again.

"Pleasure bruh" She replied, meaning it. She noticed the wince that every breath seemed to induce and reached for the call button to summon a nurse.

"What ya doing?" Danny whispered, his eyes open and locked onto hers.

"Just getting the nurse, your pain meds must be due" she replied. Danny shook his head.

"Dont want em, stay awake" he told her, his eyes closing at the exertion. Kono shook her head at the stubborn man.

"What you need is sleep to heal" she replied assertively. Danny shook his head. Kono giggled softly, pleased to see a glimpse of her friend, she then reached back over and replaced the oxygen mask to assist the injured man's breathing. Danny shook his head, trying to avoid the mask so he could speak.

"Please, stay awake" he urged her, his eyes conveying such pain and his tone pleading despite how quiet it was. Kono sighed, fearing that her friend was afraid to be out of control.

"Danny, I promise I will stay right here while you sleep. Steve will be back soon as well. No one will hurt you I swear" she told him, her words carrying such conviction and intensity that Danny couldn't help but take some comfort from her. With no further protest he allowed the rookie to place the mask over his face, just as the nursing staff walked into the room. The nurse smiled at him comfortingly whilst taking and noting down his vitals.

"It's ok detective you are doing just fine" she told him softly. She then prepared a syringe and injected it wordlessly into the detectives cannula. "That should help you get some rest" she told him gently, readjusting a couple of leads before leaving the room once more. Kono perched on the edge of the bed within the eye line of Danny and silently took hold of her friend's hand hoping to offer him as much comfort as she could to ease his pain. After a few moments Danny's eyes drifted shut and he slipped off into a pain free sleep once more.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Kono didn't let go of Danny's hand throughout the night, when Steve arrived first thing the next morning, he grinned to himself to find the young officer sat in a chair pulled up close to the bed with her hand enveloping the larger one of the Jersey detective and her head rested in his arm, sound asleep. Steve further smiled when he saw that the injured man was in fact awake and looking at him.

"Hey Danno, how you doing?" he asked softly so as to not wake the sleeping officer. Danny rolled his eyes at the question. "Stupid question huh?" the seal asked pleased to see the little spark of Danny's usual personality peeking through. Danny nodded, not sparing the energy to speak, knowing that the mask would muffle the sound anyway. "I wish we had found you sooner bruh" Steve commented, the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them. Danny closed his eyes against the emotional pain that the comment had inadvertently caused. "Sorry man" Steve whispered, cursing himself for hurting his friend.

"Ah Detective Williams" Dr Lewis greeted, accidentally waking the sleeping rookie, she startled awake, rubbing at her eyes in embarrassment.

"Whoops, why didn't you wake me?" she asked Danny registering the blue eyes looking at her.

"Look cute when you sleep" he whispered through the mask, the glint in his eye unmistakeable. Kono swatted him gently in punishment for his comment, but blushed all the same. She stepped out of the way to allow the doctor access to his patient.

"Hi there Danny, how are we feeling this morning?" he asked his tone jolly. Danny shrugged in response. "Ok let's take a look at your vitals" he replied and flipped through the chart that he held. "Well you SATs are looking good, so I think we will change that cumbersome mask to a nasal cannula. How's the pain?" he asked, removing the mask from Dannys pale face.

"It's ok" he wheezed. The doctor looked up and met the gaze of the detective.

"Ok then on a scale of one to ten where one is feeling perfectly normal and ten is excruciating mind numbing pain where does it sit?" he asked, knowing full well that the injured man had to be in some degree of pain.

"Seven" Danny replied, semi honestly.

"Hmm ok, I will arrange some more pain meds, we need to keep the antibiotics as well we cant risk any infection at the moment" he continued.

"Don't want meds, make me sleepy" Danny whispered, cursing his voice for being so weak even to his own ears.

"You need sleep Danny, that is how the body will heal" Dr Lewis reasoned with the stubborn man.

"Sleep how they got me last time" he replied, closing his eyes to not show the bone chilling fear and weariness held within their depths. Steve rubbed hands over his face, scared that his partner would remain stubborn to the nth degree.

"Danny, last time I wasn't with you, and I am not going anywhere" Steve told the man, his hand resting on his friend's to portray the seriousness of his words.

"You can't stop him, nobody can" Danny replied, his words filled with desperation and resignation that sent a chill through his friends.

"If it means protecting you, you bet your ass I can stop him" Steve replied, his words filled with such venom and conviction that even the doctor looked up in shock. "I swear Danny, that man will not come anywhere near you as long as there is breath left in my body" he told his friend, and Kono nodded wholeheartedly in agreement. Dr Lewis allowed the seal to rally his patient before he silently injected the pain medication into the IV. Danny sighed in resignation at the realisation that he would once more be asleep and trapped in his own mind within minutes.

"I hate you" he whispered to Steve with no malice whatsoever, before his eyes drifted shut.

End Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Hope you are enjoying where this is leading and still sticking with it! Please keep reading and please review! ! Not too many reviews for the last chapter :-( I hope that it doesnt mean that you arent enjoying this anymore!

Chapter Eleven

"Any update?" Steve asked as Chin walked into the room. Chin shook his head in frustration.

"Not really boss, Simon Turner has disappeared off of the face of the earth. He had not taken a flight and he has not taken a boat, so either he is still on the Islands or he has smuggled himself" Chin told his friend. "The guys we busted are not talking, and his cell phone has not made or received any calls for the last ten days" he continued.

"So basically were at a dead end?" Steve questioned, annoyed that they couldn't capture Turner to give his friend some much needed closure.

"Yep! Danny's looking a bit better" Chin commented.

"Thanks" a low voice replied from the apparently awake patient.

"Hey Danno! Didn't realise you were awake! Sorry man" Steve spoke, concerned that Danny had heard the update in relation to his attacker.

"It's ok" Danny replied, his voice much stronger than before. He was sat up slightly now so that he could see his two colleagues without straining.

"How you feeling? Do you need some more pain meds?" Steve questioned, keen that his friend didn't suffer needlessly.

"Na, I'm good" he replied. "What day is it?" he asked.

"Monday morning" Steve replied.

"I missed my weekend with Grace" Danny commented sadly.

"I spoke with Rachel and as soon as you are up to it she is going to bring Grace to visit you" Steve told him, hoping that the news would boost his spirits slightly. Horror struck eyes turned towards the seal.

"What did you tell Rachel?" Danny asked, a new level of fear in his eyes.

"Hey it's ok man I didn't tell her everything. I told you had been snatched and beaten but nothing further than that" Steve informed him, and Danny released a breath, his shame as to his ordeal burning deep within him.

"Thanks" he replied softly, pleased that only his immediate colleagues knew the full extent of what happened- if only he could delete it from his own mind.

"Hey we're here for you, you know?" Steve comforted him. Danny nodded tiredly.

"Haven't you got anywhere else to be? Can't spend all your time here watching me sleep" he commented, not really wanting them to leave but also not wishing to be a burden.

"Nowhere else I would rather be" Steve replied, and Chin nodded in agreement.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"We are going to have to talk to him about what has happened sooner or later" Chin urged Steve, knowing that the seal would not want to push his friend into talking about the ridiculously hard subject, but he also knew that he would have to. Steve sighed loudly.

"You know Danny, as much as he rants he hates to talk" he replied, knowing that his friend hated talking about really personal things.

"Maybe I should talk to him?" Kono interjected.

"You'd do that?" Chin asked the rookie.

"Hey he's my friend too" she replied, feeling in her gut that her friend might find it easier to talk to the female officer.

"I know kid, just I think it will be hard that's all" Chin commented. Kono felt her resolve strengthen at his words.

"Danny's worth it" she replied. "You two go and get some dinner, and come back later tonight- I will stay with Danny and talk with him when he wakes up" she told them, ushering them towards the door before either man had a chance to object.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

_Pure terror ran through the mind of the captive man, he lay bound and helpless, he bucked against the man advancing on him only to receive punch after punch to the ribs for his efforts. He pleaded with them to stop and kicked out using every ounce of his remaining strength to fight them off, suddenly his head lifted and a death grip on his hair pushed his face back onto the cold tiled floor. "I told you Danny, no point in resisting" the voice cackled from behind him, just as his trousers were ripped and pulled over his slim hips._

"NO!" Danny screamed his body arching and writhing against the invisible attacked that assailed him. Kono leapt forward.

"Danny! Danny! Calm down hun, come on bruh you're safe" she soothed the man. Unseeing eyes staring at her. "It's ok, I've got you" she told him as he continued to struggle and the alarm from the heart monitor began beeping frantically. Running out of ideas Kono carefully eased herself onto the bed beside her friend, and eased his bandaged head gently against her shoulder, hoping that the female touch would assist in soothing him. "Danny it's Kono. I've got you" she whispered ruffling his hair where it poked out from the bandages.

"Kono?" he questioned, finally making it to awareness.

"Shh, it's ok I'm here" she told him.

"Sorry" he whispered, ashamed of his weakness that he had so clearly shown to the rookie.

"Hey! What you saying sorry for? You have nearly died Danny! It's natural to have nightmares" she told him hoping that her words would at least ease his burden slightly. She looked up upon hearing the door come open.

"Everything ok?" an out of breath Dr Lewis asked softly, his eyebrow quirked at seeing how the two officers were currently laid on the bed.

"Just a dream" Kono replied softly. The doctor nodded, then set about checking all of the monitors and noting the results down on a chart.

"Danny, now that you are awake I'll send one of the nurses in to change the dressings. It may be a bit uncomfortable" the doctor told the patient before him. Danny nodded wordlessly, still catching his breath from the nightmare that had left him reeling. He turned his head slightly, taking comfort in the warmth of his friend, at his action Kono tightened her grip on the detective desperate for him to know that she was there for him. Within a moment the nurse entered the room and Kono disentangled herself from her friend to allow the medical team to work.

"Now Detective Williams, Dr Lewis has also instructed a CAT scan to check on any more swelling to your brain, and x-rays in relation to your knee and ribs" the nurse informed her patient. Danny groaned, he hated being prodded and poked. The nurse laughed lightly in response "Not much more Detective" she told him softly as she removed the bandages from around his head. Kono winced to herself at seeing the bruising and ragged cuts to her friends head.

"That bad huh?" he asked softly, the ever observant Jersey native noticing her reaction.

"You might want to wait before going on the pull" she replied, not willing to lie to her friend. He smiled lightly and closed his eyes against the nurses ministrations. Just as she finished an orderly appeared to escort the patient for his scans and x-rays. Kono got to her feet to go with him

"You don't have to babysit me" Danny commented and Kono rolled her eyes in response.

"That bruh is exactly what I have to do" she replied, meaning every word.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

By the time the duo made it back to the room, Danny was exhausted. Kono sighed, she still intended on speaking with him but she also didnt want to push him too far.

"You comfortable?" she asked him softly.

"As I am going to be" he replied, his voice weary.

"Listen Danny, I was just wondering if you would talk to me" she commented, wincing at how stupid that sounded.

"What about?" he asked cautiously, feeling in his gut where this was heading.

"Well, how about the dream that you had earlier. What was it about?" she asked cautiously. Danny sighed, hesitant to verbalise his thoughts and feelings for fear that speaking about it would drive it back to the forefront of his mind.

"I don't know" he replied, his thoughts a jumble of emotions.

"Danny, you should talk about things" she replied.

"It was about the attack ok?" he told her, his voice heavy with pain.

"What happened?" she probed softly.

"They held me down" he replied, his voice cracking with emotion "They held me down and I tried to stop them, I swear to god I tried. I kicked them and I pushed at them, but they were too strong" he told her, his eyes closed in an attempt to block out the anguish that he felt to his soul. Kono remained silent, not wishing to interrupt him now he had started opening up to her. "They started ripping at my clothing and I was too weak to stop them" he continued, his voice a bare whisper and tears streaming freely down his face. Kono closed her eyes feeling her friend's pain as if it were her own. "Simon called it day three" he told her, his face breaking and his breath hitched. Kono moved forwards and once more eased herself onto the bed next to her friend and held him to her as he sobbed his heart out.

End Chapter Eleven

Please review!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Wow thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! Sorry this update hasnt been quite so quick, been on nights this week so less time to get anything done! Please keep the reviews coming and please keep reading! As requested some Steve comfort!

Chapter Twelve

Steve stepped into the room silently, his breath taken away by the sight before him. His best friend was laid out on the bed, his head resting on Kono's chest, but what hurt the seal to see was the unmistakable tear marks down his friends face. He looked up and his gaze met the female officers.

"I take it you spoke with him?" he asked softly. Kono nodded, wordlessly. "You ok?" he asked, not forgetting the young woman's inexperience.

"Yeah thanks. Just sad for what they put him through" she replied, knowing in her heart that she would never forget the tortured look on her friend's face when he had finally opened up a little bit to her.

"You should go and get some rest" Steve told her gently squeezing her arm lightly to show his support. She nodded.

"A change of clothes would be good actually" she replied, realising that she had been at the hospital for 28 hours. Her stomach rumbled in protest forcing her to remember that she hadn't eaten either. She grinned self-consciously "and perhaps a bagel too" she continued. Steve smiled at her in acknowledgement and helped her ease away from Danny to free her to leave. As she slid off of the bed she turned to take another look at her poorly friend, and then reached over to place a gentle kiss on his forehead, before turning and leaving the room. Steve smiled- proud of how much of a family the team had become. He then eased his frame down into the chair beside the bed, wishing that he knew a way to help his friend.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Danny knew that there was someone else in the room with him, he knew this because there always was. He kept his eyes closed, fearing that if he showed himself to be awake they would only want him to talk again. He knew that he didn't have the strength to do that. He would never be able to tell them what his captors had done to him. He swallowed past the bile rising in his throat at the thought, his soul filled with self-loathing at the idea of the violation. He felt a wave of dizziness overcome him with the emotion his train of thought brought to him. How could he ever go back to normal after this?

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Steve looked at his partner, he knew that the smaller man was awake despite his friends pretence. He remained silent, willing his friend to open up to him, but unwilling to push. He observed the waves of emotions fleeting over the younger mans face as his thoughts continued to clearly overwhelm him. As a look of pure desperation over took the pale, gaunt face Steve could take no more. He moved closer to the bed and gently took hold of his friend's bandaged hand.

"Danny, come on bruh I know you're awake" he spoke softly, hoping to not startle his friend. Tear filled eyes blinked open, and the pain that consumed them nearly broke Steve's heart.

"How can you bear to look at me?" Danny whispered, his voice cracking and his eyes squeezing shut against the pain that he knew he would never be able to escape.

"Why wouldn't I be able to?" Steve asked, his mind whirling with confusion at his friend's words. "You're my best friend Danny" he continued, not knowing how to sooth his partners tortured soul.

"I...I don't know what to do any more" Danny whispered, his eyes still closed.

"Let me help you" Steve pleaded with the blonde.

"You can't, you can't take this away. You should have just left me" he replied, his tone helpless and his face a picture of pure pain. Steve was speechless, he never thought he would see his friend so lost and sad.

"Then what would I have told Gracie?" the seal asked, his voice a bare whisper as his throat felt like glass against the words he had never expected to hear from his partner. Danny made no reply, for he had no words. His mind was a whirlwind of emotions, and he didn't know what to think or how to feel. He closed his eyes, wishing that the darkness would block everything out, but knowing that it wouldn't.

"You can leave me, you don't have to stay" he told his friend, his words heavy and thick with unshed tears.

"Danny, get this through your thick slightly damage but repairable skull, I am not going anywhere. Not now not ever- you can shout and scream at me, you can rant and rave or threaten to shoot me, but you are my friend and I am not giving up on you" Steve told his partner, in a rare display of emotions. He would do whatever it took to get through to his friend, he would have shaken the man if it hadn't been for his serious injuries.

"Damn super seal" Danny muttered in reply, showing a tiny glimpse of his former self. Steve smiled at the effort.

"Perk yourself up detective the doctor will be by in a minute"

"Gee can't wait" the Jersey native replied, his tone laced with sarcasm. As if on cue the doctor walked into the room, he looked between the two officers, and realised that something must have occurred, however he decided not to question it.

"Good morning Mr McGarrett, detective Williams". He greeted them brightly.

"Morning doc" Danny replied.

"Well the results of the CAT scan are back and there is still slight swelling, but nothing unexpected at this stage. Your knee is not broken, I would suggest that it is an ACL injury, I see from your file that you are familiar with the term?" he continued, Danny groaned in response- more than familiar. "Your arm is broken in two places and may require surgical intervention, but that is something that we will delay and reassess at the end of the week. Your ribs seem to be healing nicely" he told the man.

"How long before I can go home?" Danny asked softly, suddenly tired at hearing the catalogue of damage. Steve looked up in alarm at the question, he had not even broached the conversation of Dannys living accommodation as of yet. The doctor grimaced at the question.

"At least another week" he replied, Danny groaned at the reply- he hated hospitals, and he hated being bed ridden.

"Danny, you need to recover where the doctors are here to look after you" Steve intervened sensing that his friend was about to argue.

"Says super seal!" Danny jibed in return and Steve found he had no argument for that. He chuckled slightly and the doctor made his exit leaving the two men to it.

"Do you feel up to seeing Grace yet?" Steve asked softly, not wanting to push his friend but also looking at ways of lifting his spirits. Danny hesitated before replying.

"I guess so" he finally stated, his voice lacking his usual enthusiasm where his daughter was concerned. Steve looked at him in concern, but decided to let the matter drop for the moment.

End Chapter Twelve.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Thank you again for all the reviews, I would say that there are roughly seven more chapters to go, but I will see how the flow takes me!

Chapter Thirteen

"Now you need to remember that Danno has been very sick" the navy seal told the child that he was escorting through the halls of the hospital. "he will be very tired, and probably won't stay awake for very long" he continued, keen that the young girl wouldn't get too upset.

"But seeing me will make him feel better won't it?" she asked softly, her face so innocent that Steve felt a jolt of pain lance through him.

"Of course it will. You know how much Danno loves you" he replied, meaning every word. "Your Dad will have some leads and wires around him, they are just to make sure that he is healing ok?" Steve warned her quietly.

"Ok Uncle Steve" She replied obediently. "My Dad will be ok though wont he?" she asked, her big brown eyes full of fear for her beloved father. Steve sighed deeply before replying.

"Of course he will, you know Danno would never leave his Gracie" he told her, his voice carrying as much conviction as he could muster. They passed the short walk to the injured man's room in silence. "You ready Gracie?" Steve asked before opening the door that lead to her father. She nodded in silence. Wordlessly Steve pushed the door open, plastering a smile that didn't reach his eyes over his face.

"Hey Danny- look who has come to see you?" he announced, hoping that his cheery tone would cause his partner to perk up a little bit.

"Daddy!" the little girl squealed in excitement as she launched herself towards her father. Steve just managed to slow down her path before she landed on her injured father. Danny turned his tired eyes towards the light of his life.

"Monkey!" he greeted, the first genuine smile gracing his features as he caught sight of his daughter. He reached as far over as he could without causing himself agonising pain, and carefully took hold of the little girl's hand.

"Hey Danno! Mummy said that you might not be awake, but I knew that you would wake up for me" she told her father matter of factly.

"Of course monkey, you know Danno loves you right?" he replied, his attention focussed solely on the girl.

"Of course! I missed you Daddy, but Mummy says that when you are better I can stay with you for two weekends in a row. That would be great because then aunt Kono could give me surfing lessons two weeks in a row!" Grace chattered on excitedly. Danny allowed her young voice to flood over him, content to have her close by and knowing that she loved him unconditionally. Would she still love him if she knew? She would never understand, she thought that her father was strong and brave and unbreakable- if only she knew how weak and pathetic he really was. He closed his eyes, his pain crushing him physically and emotionally.

"Danny?" a soft voice gently roused him from his reverie. He blinked, bringing himself back to wakefulness.

"Sorry guys" he croaked, nearly choking on the words. He managed to open his eyes and found two concerned sets staring back at him- one blue and one brown.

"I love you Danno" Grace told him, with the sincerity that only a child could muster.

"I love you too monkey" Danny replied, hating himself for how his weakness had again let him down.

"Come on Grace, I think it's time for your Dad to have a nap now" Steve told the younger Williams. Gracie nodded, not arguing as she instinctively knew that it was time to let her father rest.

"Night Danno, I love you" she told her Dad softly.

"Night Gracie" he replied weakly, his body letting him down and making the wounded man struggle to stay awake.

"I'll be back later" Steve told his friend, unsurprised that his partner was already falling asleep. He carefully took hold of the young girl's hand and lead her back the way that they had come.

"Danno is very sad isn't he?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah Gracie he is" Steve replied, his tone carrying his own sadness.

"We'll make him feel better won't we?" she asked.

"Yeah Gracie, course we will"

"I knew it, because we love him don't we?" Gracie replied, her innocence almost melting the navy seal.

"Yeah Gracie, we do" he replied, admitting out loud his affection for his favourite Jersey native.

End Chapter Thirteen.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Thank you for still reading this! I am thrilled at the remarkable response so far! Loved the UK ep of 5-0 that was on this week (the carjacking one!) Please keep reviewing, as I lead a very busy life what with hubby and working long hours and reading your reviews are all that give me the energy to write and update!

Chapter Fourteen

Chin stepped silently back into the room as Steve left with the little girl. He hated seeing his friend in such agonising pain, but what was worse than that was the thought of him suffering alone. He was relieved to see that the injured detective was dozing in a fitful sleep, rather than kept awake by his pain. He stepped closer and folded his frame into the bedside chair. He sighed deeply, he had no idea how to help his friend at all, and he knew that Steve shared his quandary, hell even Kono could only do so much and even the small comfort she could offer was mostly because she was female and Danny could stand her touch. Sure all officers received training of how to deal with victims of crime, but this was Danny- he meant so much more and it hurt Chin beyond words that he didnt know how to help him.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Steve dropped the little girl back with her mother and left straight away to return to his friend. Rachel had made enquiries as to the welfare of her ex-husband, and he had managed to stay calm and not rip her head off when she had commented that it was just what she was afraid of. He drove straight to the hospital, his tiredness coming over him in waves, but he needed to be with his friend. As soon as he parked Dannys car he headed to his room, closing his eyes in the elevator briefly to re-energise his tortured soul. If only he had been paying more attention he may have been able to spot the male that stepped out of the elevator just he stepped in.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Danny woke up slowly, his mind clearing and instantly knowing where he was. He sighed, the action pulling on his tortured abdomen.

"Hey bruh you with us?" Chin asked softly.

"Yeah man" Danny replied softly, finally opening his eyes to look at his friend.

"How ya feeling?" the older Hawaiian detective asked quietly.

"Just peachy" the jersey native replied through gritted teeth, as he could tell his pain medication was wearing off.

"I'll buzz for the nurse" Chin told him, recognising his friend's pain.

"No, don't" Danny stopped the man in his tracks. "I want to stay awake" he continued.

"Come on bruh, can see you are hurting" Chin argued.

"Just give me thirty minutes" Danny pleaded. Chin hesitated, before slowly nodded.

"Ok, but if it gets any worse I am getting the nurse" he replied finally.

"Thanks man" Danny replied softly, wanting to get his head clear and get some answers from his friends. Just as the words left his mouth Steve re-joined the duo.

"Hey guys. Gracie is home safe and sound and asked me to tell you that she loves her Danno" Steve told his friend, who nodded silently. He felt warm inside at just the thought of his beloved daughter, yet a wave of sadness also rushed over him- desperate to hold her and cuddle her to show his love. He sighed slightly to himself, gathering his thoughts before asking the questions that he had been waiting to know the answers to.

"Did you get them?" he asked, his voice slightly shaky carrying the magnitude of his question. Steve paused, caught off guard by the question. Of course he had known that his partner would not wait long before wanting to know what had happened to his attackers, he just wished that he had waited until he was a little stronger.

"Danny, are you sure you are ready for this?" he asked softly.

"I need to know" he replied, his pain filled blue eyes locked onto those of his friend. Steve sighed and then reached over to take hold of his friend's hand, wanting to offer him as much support and comfort as he possibly could.

"We got the three muscle men" Steve told him softly. Danny squeezed his eyes shut at the thought of the three goons that had beaten him, held him down and raped him. A lone tear slid out onto the pale cheeks as his pain overwhelmed him. "We are still trying to locate Simon, he was gone when we found you" Steve told his friend, frightened for how it would affect the mainlander, but unable to keep it from him. Danny sighed softly, in some way he knew already that they had not got the leader.

"That's why one of you is always here?" he asked softly. Steve nodded in reply.

"Well that and because we don't want you to be alone" he replied, not wanting his friend to think that it was through some obligation or duty.

"He'll try again won't he?" Danny asked rhetorically.

"I don't know Danny, I just don't know" Steve replied, wishing that he could offer his friend more reassurance.

"He will. Simon won't give up that easily. He blames me for what happened to him and won't give up until he breaks me like jail broke him" Danny told his friend, his pain increasing at the thought of experiencing any of his torment again.

"Well we better make sure that he doesn't get the chance hadn't we?" Steve replied, forcing as much confidence and assertion into his voice as he possible could.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Son of a bitch spoilt it again!" Simon Turner screamed to the man stood before, punching his fist out in front of him in anger. He was seething, he had planned his revenge on Danny Williams ever since he had been sentenced to prison, and it was supposed to be perfect. The detective had spoilt it all by not snapping when he was supposed to, and then his stupid friends had turned up and rescued him. To cap it all of the detective survived! "Damn him. That bastard couldn't even die like he was supposed to!" he yelled, his face going increasingly red as he vented his anger to his companion.

"Simon calm down man" the other male told the angry man softly. He sighed to himself. "You need to just bide your time and then complete what you have started. Patience Simon, you waited this long you can wait a short time longer. We know exactly where he is, we know who is with him and we will know if he leaves- you just need to wait it out until the opportune moment" the figure told the frustrated man. Simon sighed at the words.

"Opportune moment huh?" he replied, his anger starting to fade as his focus readjusted. "I guess it will be worth it when it arrives" he continued, before placing the picture of his nemesis back on the board in front of him to ensure that his focus stayed where it should be.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"I am not sure that this is a good idea" Dr Lewis told the seal in front of him.

"He wants to do it, he wants to get it off his chest. Surely talking about it will start the healing process?" Steve reasoned. Danny had requested to make his statement about his ordeal, while Steve initially had reservations- Danny's argument had been reasoned and made sense- now all the commander had to do was get the doctor to agree.

"I am not sure that putting him under that amount of stress is either necessary or a good idea as things stand" the doctor replied, his patients best interest his primary concern.

"Well why don't you speak to Danny about it and see why he wants to do it for yourself?" Steve suggested. Dr Lewis sighed, aside from doctors cops really did make the worst patient, and he was sure that the 5-0 crew had taken at least five years from his life already for the additional stress- and this is before the patient himself was even up and about, god help him when that happened.

"Fine! Fine- get his statement, but if he gets upset or stressed at all then you need to stop and let him rest, and I mean that. As soon as you are finished he is to rest and be left to do so am I clear?" the doctor finally replied, his tone making it clear that it was those terms or not at all.

"Deal. I promise doc. I'll come get you if there are any issues" the seal told the doctor, grateful that he had managed to talk the other man around.

"You better" the doctor replied quietly before continuing on with his rounds.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Just take it nice and slowly Danny" Chin urged his friend. The three team mates were sat around the bed as close as they could get to their injured friend. Kono had the papers and a pen in her hand ready to note down what her friend was saying as accurately as humanly possible, to avoid making him repeat himself and prolong his ordeal. Danny nodded to show that he understood, Steve set the digital recorder going before nodding to his friend that they were all ready to go. Danny took as deep a breath as his battered chest would allow before he quietly began telling his story. The three fellow officers had never heard their friend speak with such a monologue, his voice flat and unfeeling. He spoke as though about a third person, and they all understood that it was his way of dealing with what had happened to him.

"And then we got to day three" Danny muttered softly, the first bit of pain appearing in his weak and cracking voice. Kono looked up and noticed the tears streaming down the face of her friend as he stopped talking.

"Do you want to stop?" Steve asked quietly, seeing his friend struggling to form words.

"No, if I stop now I will never finish" he replied. "Day three was when they raped me" he finished, his voice breaking with verbalising the words that had taken more strength than any others he had ever said.

End Chapter Fourteen

Please review!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Thank you to those of you that reviewed the last chapter. I am now going to beg for more reviewsplease review- it is literally the only way for me to know if I am doing okay with my portrayal! Thank you to those that are still reading please keep doing so!

Chapter Fifteen

Steve had never felt the gut wrenching agony that now radiated through his body. He was sat on the edge of a hospital bed cradling his injured partner. As soon as his friend had been reduced to tears he had halted the statement taking and gone straight to the Jersey natives side and held him like he assumed you would a small child, wanting desperately to offer his friend any comfort he possibly could.

As Danny cried himself to exhaustion at the pain he had been put through, Steve felt helpless to do anything other than hold him and rub his back in an attempt to sooth the younger man. After ten minutes Danny succumbed to the darkness and sleep once more claimed him, Steve however found that he couldn't let go- couldn't bring himself to leave his friend even by a few metres. He had no idea of when Danny had got so far onto his skin that his welfare was more important to him than his own- but it had. Danny was as much his family as his flesh and blood, as important in his life as any of his seal buddies had been- probably more so and it was like a knife through his heart to see his friend hurt so badly.

"Do you think he will be ok?" Kono asked softly, her face tear stained and her soul equally as distressed.

"I don't know" Steve replied, his voice tinged with fear at his words- terrified that his friends psyche had been irreparably damaged during his ordeal.

"He'll have to be, we will have to make him be" Chin told them, himself deeply shaken by Danny's account of what had happened, but totally unwilling to even think of his friend being permanently broken. Steve managed a shaky grin in reply, but the memories of Danny's near break down was too fresh in his mind for him to show any more confidence than that.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Any news?" Simon Turner asked the man before him.

"Patience Simon! He is still in the hospital, still immobile and still a broken man" the other replied, his frustration at Turner's impatience evident in his tone.

"Not broken enough!" Simon replied harshly- he needed Williams to be so broken the pieces would never be put back together, he needed him to be damaged goods so that even his so called friends grew tired of looking after him. He would get his complete revenge- even if it killed him to do so.

"Let him get some strength back, and then you can crush him" the other man replied with a smirk. Simon looked at him thoughtfully.

"Hmm, that sounds promising" he replied with a chuckle, before turning to return to his office to continue going over his plans for complete destruction of Danny Williams.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"How is he?" a female voice asked from the doorway, Steve looked up surprised to see Rachel stood just in front of him. He was equally surprised to realise that he had fallen asleep holding his partner, and it must look quite strange to the woman stood before him. He eased his way out from partially underneath Danny and tenderly comforted him back onto the space he had vacated.

"He's getting there-physically anyway" Steve replied, stretching the kinks out of his back as he answered his friends estranged wife.

"What happened to him Steve?" Rachel asked softly her eyes never leaving the face of her poorly ex-husband. Steve sighed deeply, having no idea how to answer her question without betraying someone.

"That's not for me to answer" he replied finally, his tone portraying his honesty. He looked around the room and noticed that both of his colleagues had gone.

"They are just outside" Rachel told him, showing how easily she could read his thoughts. Steve nodded in acknowledgement. "Has he asked you not to tell me?" she asked, showing again how perceptive she was.

"You need to ask Danny yourself Rachel" he told her, really not willing to be drawn into a conversation that could lead out of his control. The English woman nodded wordlessly, before moving closer to the bed.

"I do love him you know?" she told the seal in front of her. "I just could never bear the thought of losing him" she continued, her eyes still fixed on the subject of the conversation.

"So you pushed him away?" Steve asked, unable to disguise the slight bitter tone to his voice. Rachel closed her eyes tightly against the accusation in his voice.

"It seemed the best thing for everybody, we were fighting it was distracting Danny at work and it was no good for Grace. I thought it was the safest thing for everyone. Then Danny got hurt and I swear it broke my heart to see him so helpless and weak, and I felt responsible. It wouldn't have happened if he had had his mind on the job, if he hadn't had so much going on at home. I couldn't let it happen again- not because of me and I couldn't have Grace so terrified of losing her father" she told the man in front of her, knowing that he would not understand- not fully anyway. He wasn't a father and he had never been a husband, how could he ever know the weight that came with both titles.

"Is that why you broke his heart while he was still in a hospital bed?" he asked. Rachel sighed, not really knowing how the 5-0 commander knew that particular snippet of information, but figuring it didn't really matter in the scheme of things.

"I told him then because if I hadn't I never would have. Leaving Danny was the hardest thing I have ever had to do" she told them, and the tone of her voice proved the truth more than the words that she had spoken.

"So why did you do it?" a croaky voice asked from behind the two of them. Rachel looked back to her injured ex-husband, hating to see him so frail and weak.

"To save us both" she replied, her own voice heavy with emotion.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"I think your partner is improving enough to now see the department psychiatrist this afternoon" Dr Lewis told the seal commander.

"Danny will not like that" he replied, knowing full well that his partner did not do shrinks in any way shape or form.

"Unfortunately it is not optional, when anyone is admitted having gone through trauma like Detective Williams it is procedure for them to be referred to Dr Hamilton for assessment" the doctor replied, not willing to budge on his decision.

"I can understand that, it is just that Danny is not one to openly talk about his feelings. Sure he will talk, hell half the time you can barely shut him up- but not when it counts, not about stuff that really matters" Steve told the other man, keen for him to try to understand the demands that the referral would place on his patient. He saw the look on the Doctors face and knew that it was not something that could be argued. "Fine, but you get to tell him" he stated, not relishing even being in the room when his partner got told, and determined not to be the one to break it to him.

"Great" the doctor replied, getting the feeling that he had been had.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"You feel up to drinking something?" Kono asked her friend softly, his ex-wife had left a few moments after Steve had left to speak to the doctor, and Danny had been silent ever since.

"I am kinda thirsty" he replied, his voice croaky as if to prove the point. Kono smiled gently, and carefully popped a straw into the carton of Orange juice that had been left for him by the nurse. She eased herself next to him on the bed and held it up to his parched lips, he drank eagerly.

"Slowly Danny, you don't want to make yourself sick" she admonished him, and he slowed down. Within a few minutes he had sipped the entire container, and felt much better. "How you doing?" she asked him gently stroking his pale forehead.

"I'm ok" he replied. She refrained from comment, knowing that ok was one of many words she would not use to describe him in his current state. "When can I go home?" he asked her softly.

"I don't know bruh, but not for a while" she replied gently. She felt instant sadness at the thought of his home, it was already uninhabitable, but now it was tainted by his attack, she just wasnt sure how to broach the subject with him. "I think you should stay with one of us for a while when you do get released" she told him, wording things carefully.

"Your place is even smaller than mine" he commented to her.

"Mine is big enough though" Steve commented as he stepped back through the door, halfway through the conversation. Danny looked surprised at the words of his friend, not sure if it was an offer or not. "What? Why are you looking at me like that! Its obvious that when you get out of here you will still need help. My place is plenty big enough for you to stay in and means I can be there to help you, its common sense man" Steve continued, eager that his friend knew that he wanted to help him, not just because he was obligated but because he was his friend and that's what they did.

"Wow Steve I dont know what to say. I can't though man. I just want to go home, I can't impose on any of you" Danny replied, his fierce Jersey pride springing to the forefront.

"Danny stop being stubborn, either you move in with me or I am going to be on the floor at yours, because there is no way on hell that you are going to be anywhere by yourself" Steve replied, leaving no room for argument. "Besides which the doctor would never discharge you unless you had someone to look after you" Steve continued, his argument perfectly logical.

"No I wouldn't" Dr Lewis stepped in having heard the topic that the two men were debating. Danny shut his mouth to prevent the argument from escaping, learning that he needed to choose his battles more carefully. "Now detective how are you feeling today?" he asked, reaching over to take note of his patients vitals.

"Better" he replied softly.

"How's the headache?" the doctor questioned.

"Down to just one platoon hitting my skull" Danny replied with a small grin, and the doctor chuckled in response glad to see that the young man still had his sense of humour.

"Good, and the chest?" he asked.

"Tight, but I can breathe a little easier" Danny again replied honestly, too tired to really get into an argument.

"Excellent, well you are scheduled for a further CAT scan tomorrow to see how the swelling in doing in your brain- we are hoping it should nearly be down to normal by now. Further tests are also scheduled for a full ECG, and further x-rays on your knee. The swelling should hopefully have gone down enough that we will be able to determine if surgical intervention will be required for your ACL" he continued, and Danny tried to refrain from groaning, he had been here before. Kono squeezed his shoulder in understanding. She knew all about knee injuries and how frustrating they could be.

"Great thanks" Danny replied softly. The doctor looked at his charge curiously, the patient squeezed his eyes shut tightly as a wave of pain washed over him.

"I will send one of the nurses in to administer your pain meds" he told the man quietly. Danny nodded without opening his eyes, the lines around his eyes deepening as he rode out another stabbing pain in his head and chest. "How bad is the pain on a scale of one to ten?" he asked, concerned for the level of agony his patient appeared to be in.

"Seven" Danny replied, sure he hurt- but no worse than he had any other time since he had woken up a few days ago.

"Ok, Danny a colleague of mine is also going to come to see you a Dr Hamilton. She is a psychiatrist here, and she just needs to speak to you for a few minutes to see if she is going to need to see you again" Dr Lewis informed him, and found himself holding his breath awaiting the response. Danny nodded wordlessly. "Do you understand what I have just told you?" he asked, confused by the lack of reaction.

"Yeah gotta see a shrink, sure whatever" Danny replied, his voice toneless and his body tense.

"Ok, all right then detective, Dr Hamilton will be by later this evening" he told him, before he left to send in the nurse. Kono and Steve exchanged worried glances, Danny had agreed to that far too easily for either of their tastes and that was beyond worrying.

End Chapter Fifteen

Please review!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Wow! Lots of reviews for the last chapter- thanks guys! Please keep them coming! There are still a few twists and turns to come- so please keep reading and leaving your thoughts! Thanks again!

Chapter Sixteen

As Dr Lewis left the three members of Hawaii 5-0 were left in silence, Danny made no efforts to speak to his friends and neither Steve nor Kono really knew what to say to the injured man. It wasnt long before the nurse entered the room, and exchanged a few words with the patient before dispensing his pain medication to him. Just as she finished Chin returned to the room, bearing three steaming paper cups of coffee and a carton of fresh apple juice.

"Hey guys, I brought treats!" he announced as he walked through the door, not realising the atmosphere until it was too later. Steve and Kono looked gratefully at their friend as he handed each of them a coffee. "Everything ok?" he asked softly, his eyes scouring the room to try to locate the source of tension.

"Everything's cool" Danny replied. Chin nodded and moved closer to the injured man gently moving the juice close to him to allow him to take a sip. "Thanks" Danny acknowledged the efforts his friend had made.

"Has the doctor been in today?" Chin asked his cousin quietly. She nodded, and jerked her head towards the door. She left without a word and Chin followed behind her leaving the partners alone in the room. Steve moved over to the chair beside the bed.

"Whats up bruh?" he asked his friend softly.

"Apart from the obvious?" Danny replied incredulously. Steve smiled lightly, amazing himself with his stupid question.

"Stupid question huh? What you thinking about seeing the shrink?" he asked, which is what he had meant initially. Danny sighed as deeply as his injuries allowed.

"I will do whatever I have to do to get home" he replied softly.

"Why are you so desperate to get home?" Steve asked confused by his partners sudden desire to leave the hospital.

"I just want to get my life back" he replied "I don't want to be psycho analysed, I don't want to keep telling the World and their wife what happened, I don't want people looking at me with pity- I just want to get out of here and go home and get back to normal" Danny continued, his words filled with frustration and pain at his ordeal, and the speech the longest that he had managed since he had woken up. Steve paused, thinking carefully before he replied- not wanting to say anything wrong, and make his partner stop speaking again.

"Danny I know you want to go home, and I understand that really I do- you want control back" he replied eventually, terrified he would push his friend too far- but needing to say things. "Life isn't that simple man, you can't just go home and delete everything that has happened to you- I wish you could more than anything. You need to heal bruh and I mean emotionally as well as physically" he continued, the words catching in his throat. He was not usually so open himself, but he needed to say it for his friend. "Danny no one outside of our team, the doctors here and the governor know the full extent of what has happened to you. You know we got your back man" he finalised the conversation. Danny closed his eyes- his friend's words hitting home more than he would admit. He was hurt, and he couldnt help the deep shame that burnt inside of him at the thought of what had happened. He felt a sense of dirtiness that no amount of bathing would ever cleanse.

"Sorry Steve" he whispered, unable to formulate any other reply. Just as the words left his lips a new figure entered the room, wearing a white coat.

"Hello Detective Williams, I am Laura Hamilton- Dr Lewis has asked me to come and speak with you" the attractive woman told the figure on the bed.

"Hi" he greeted politely, not moving.

"Would you mind just waiting outside please?" she asked turning her attention to Steve, he nodded once, squeezed Danny's shoulder in silent support and then left the room, feeling an overwhelming sense of nerves for his friend. "Right then, are you ok with me calling you Danny?" the doctor asked gently. Danny nodded wordlessly, dreading what he felt was about to come. "I know that this is not a very comfortable position to be in Danny, I make no apology for that. I am here to hopefully help you to come to terms with what has happened to you- to help you live a normal life. I can only do this with your help, are you going to help me to help you?" she asked him, Danny rolled his eyes as much as his headache would let him.

"Do you ever change the wording? Does anyone actually ever fall for that crap like its caring and personal?" he asked, his tone cutting. The doctor merely raised her eyebrows at him, she was used to being on the receiving end of peoples tirades it was all part of the healing process.

"Danny we both know it is not me that you are angry at- sure you are angry that I am here and you are being forced to talk to me, but I am not the problem here and neither are you. The problem is what happened to you and the fact that you have no idea how to handle it do you?" she asked, her tone remaining soft and compassionate despite his anger towards her. Danny attempted to reply, but no words would come out of his suddenly dry lips.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"What are you doing out here?" Kono asked her boss as she and Chin returned and found him stood outside of Danny's room.

"The shrink has arrived" he replied, his face serious and worried at the same time.

"Oh" Chin muttered in reply. "How do you think that is going to go?" he asked, and before Steve could reply Laura Hamilton stepped out of the door. All three officers turned to look at her, but her face gave no information away.

"Give him a few moments before you go back in" she told them, before walking away.

"Well that doesn't bode well" Kono muttered, desperate to know what had occurred between her friend and the strange female doctor. After five minutes, that had felt like an hour, had passed the trio headed into the room, and were surprised to find their friend sound asleep. Steve released a breath that he hadn't realised he was holding.

"Not what I expected" he commented. Kono and Chin nodded in agreement.

"Boss, you have been here for thirty straight hours, why don't you go and get some sleep and some food. I'll stay with Danny" Chin offered, keen that the seal didn't let his own health slide too much. Steve hesitated before replying, not really wanting to leave his friend but also seeing the sense in Chin's words. He nodded.

"Yeah I think I will do that, thanks Chin" he finally responded, and then left before he changed his mind.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Danny woke up feeling more tired than when he had drifted off to sleep. He was drained, and no matter how much he slept he doubted he would feel any more refreshed. His weariness was bone deep, and he had no idea how he would ever rid himself of it. Slowly he opened his eyes, and blinked to clear his still blurred vision. He knew today would be an exhausting day, Dr Lewis had pre warned him of all the tests planned- and he was not looking forward to all the prodding and poking he was due to be submitted to. He looked around his room, and saw Kono asleep on the chair opposite him, and Chin looking straight back at him.

"Hey" the older detective greeted softly.

"Hey" Danny replied. "Where's Steve?" he asked quietly, his voice hoarse. Chin moved forward and assisted the blonde with drinking some more apple juice.

"I told him to go and rest. He had been in the same clothes for four days bruh- he needed a shower, a sleep and some real food" Chin told his friend. Danny nodded in agreement.

"You two should go too" he commented, nodding towards Kono. "I'm ok, you dont need to be here all of the time" he told his friend, hating that his injuries were taking over the lives of his friends as well as his own.

"Bruh, we are here because we want to be. You are ohana and ohana look out for each other" Chin replied meaning it, and praying that Danny would accept his words as truth.

"Not because you think Simon Turner will come back then?" Danny asked, Chin's head jerked back up at the words.

"That too, but all precautions have been taken to make sure he would never get this far" Chin replied, not wanting his friend to be afraid.

"Good" Danny replied before looking once more across at Kono "she looks so young when she sleeps" he commented softly- caught up in the innocence his friend portrayed in her sleep- the young rookie having seen far more in her short length of service than anyone should ever have to.

"Don't let her hear you say that" Chin chuckled "Besides you should see yourself" he commented looking at Danny's sleep ruffled blonde hair and sleepy blue eyes. Except no one could say they looked young, Danny now had an old mans eyes filled with such pain and sorrow. Danny smiled lightly at his friends attempts to cheer him. His smile increased as he saw Kono stirring awake. She sprung up from her seat and stretched in the way only someone in their twenties could. She looked at the two men with a quirked eyebrow.

"Have I missed something?" she asked with a smile, the two men chuckled lightly, before both shaking their heads. "Hmm, I know you are up to something, I am off to the Palace- I have got some things to chase up" she told them quietly.

"Ok cus, keep us updated" Chin replied, watching the young rookie leave before turning his attention back to his injured friend.

"Is my place a wreck?" Danny asked out of the blue, making eye contact with his friend. In his heart he already knew the answer.

"Pretty much" Chin replied honestly.

"What did they do to it?" Danny asked.

"Just knocked furniture around, broke some stuff and there was some blood from where they took you" Chin replied, knowing that Danny needed to know.

"Will you pack my stuff up?" Danny asked, his voice laced with resignation.

"Huh?" Chin asked, not quite sure what Danny was asking.

"I don't want to go back there, not ever. Will you pack all of my things up, keep them somewhere for me?" he asked, his voice pleading with the older man to understand.

"Sure bruh, I will take it all to my place until you are back on your feet and up to apartment hunting" he replied.

"Thanks man" Danny responded, feeling slightly warmed to know that he had friends that he could count on to handle things like that for him. "Will you get me a real estate paper?" Danny asked after a moment.

"Now?" Chin questioned, concerned that his friend was rushing things.

"No time like the present" Danny replied, not making eye contact and his tone flat. Chin shrugged confused by the shift in the Jersey detective's attitude.

"I guess not. I will get you some when I go to sort your stuff" he replied finally.

"Thanks" Danny replied softly. "Any update on Turner?" he asked, his eyes closed, confusing Chin with the sudden change of subject again.

"No man, nothing yet" Chin replied, his own frustration at the lack of leads clear is his voice.

"Has anyone spoken to Chris?" Danny asked, his bloodshot eyes now making fleeting contact with his friends.

"Kono is on it" Chin replied, not liking the suspicious tone of her friend's voice. "You think he will know something?" he asked. Danny nodded without hesitation.

"I'd bet my life on it" the blonde replied- his voice steady and sharp in tone. Chin nodded and stepped out to chase up his cousin.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Sure I'm on it" Kono replied as her cousin updated her on exactly what Danny had told him. She turned back to the computer and loaded up the programme she was looking for. "Now that is strange" she commented at the results.

End Chapter Sixteen


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Thank you everyone for your reviews- I am overwhelmed by the fantastic response that this story has received, I wasnt sure how readers would respond to it but I am thrilled that so many seem to like it! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Chapter Seventeen

"Hello Detective Williams, how are you feeling this afternoon?" Dr Lewis greeted his patient brightly.

"I'm ok. What did the scans show?" Danny asked cutting straight to the chase. Chin chuckled at his friend's impatience, glad to see the small flash of his friend's usual personality shining through. Dr Lewis also chuckled lightly, keen that his patient was showing an interest in his health- it was a good sign.

"Well thankfully the swelling in your brain appears to have decreased slightly, and the fracture is knitting well. This is good news, it should mean that the double vision and blurriness you have been experiencing starts to improve slightly day by day" Dr Lewis told his patient, and Chin shot the blond detective a sharp look at this enlightenment. He would have to take that small matter up with his friend later.

"Double vision and blurriness hey Danny?" Chin muttered softly, his eyebrow hitched as he looked at his friend, Danny half shrugged in response. Dr Lewis noticed the exchanged, but refrained from commenting and continued on with the list of injuries.

"Your lung function has greatly improved which is also good news, the chest tube can be removed this afternoon. This should mean that your chest tightness will diminish. All of the internal bleeding appears to have been controlled after the surgeries, and the bruising is going down. The MRI has confirmed what we already thought and your ACL is torn I am afraid Danny. When you are stronger I would like to arrange diagnostic arthroscopic surgery just to confirm the extent of the damage. I would suggest that a further ACL reconstruction will be required" he informed the young man in front of him.

"Great" Danny replied, he had already had two rounds of surgery on his knee and each one took longer to recover from. Last time he had injured his knee he had opted to hobble about for a few months until he could more or less cope with the pain, he already recognised that this time that was unlikely to be an option. "How long before I can go home?" he asked, his voice weary and resigned to his fate.

"At least one more week" the doctor replied, and continued before Danny could protest. "I want to see the swelling fully gone before your release, I want to get your knee surgery scheduled and I want you to be on solid foods before I even think about releasing you" he told him, his tone leaving no room for argument. "I also want you to have another session with Dr Hamilton" he finished, fully anticipating the protests that followed.

"I don't need to see a shrink, I don't want to see her" Danny replied vehemently. He lurched back against the pillows, his raised voice causing the pounding in his head to increase.

"Danny, you need to calm down" Chin stepped in, watching in alarm as his friends heart rate increased and sent the monitors beeping.

"I don't want to see her, she doesn't help- nothing she can say can take it away, please Chin- please don't make me see her again" Danny begged and pleaded over and over again- tears streaming down his pale face and his hands desperately reaching out for Chins arm which he gripped onto- his grip surprisingly strong for a man in his condition.

"Easy Danny, easy its okay. They won't make you do anything that you don't want to do" Chin soothed his now sobbing friend. He doubted if Danny could even hear him, but he squeezed his hand as tightly as he could. After a few moments a nurse entered the room, and Chin registered that he had been that focussed on his friend he hadn't even noticed the doctor leaving the room to get her. Within a few seconds she had injected something into Danny's arm, and within a few moments he quieted down and drifted off. Chin raked a shaky hand through his hair- terrified by witnessing his friend's complete breakdown and totally clueless as to how to help him.

"What the hell was that?" he asked the doctor when he was able to form the words.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Yeah Steve I have tracked him to Akepo Lane on Honolulu via GPS" Kono informed her boss as she frantically searched through the reams and reams of information she had managed to gather in the last two hours.

"Any contact?" Steve asked again, leant against Danny's car, waiting to set off back to the hospital. He had only stopped to take the call as Kono would only be ringing for something urgent.

"There have been a number of calls made to the warehouse building. Unregistered, but I have managed to track that to Kamakee Street, Honolulu. All the calls are from one person" she told him. She had only managed to locate the warehouse due to looking up Chris Turner- so really Danny was inadvertently solving his own case. When she had found the warehouse rented in that name it was simple to trace the phone records from there.

"Who are they from?" Steve asked, his attention piqued. Just as Kono was about to answer Steve had another call coming in. "Hold on Kono, Chin is calling I will call you back" he told her before switching across to the other call. "Hey Chin what's up?" he greeted.

"Steve, you better come back to the hospital" Chin replied, and that was all that Steve needed to hear to have him hanging up the phone, jumping in to the car and speeding as fast as the Camaro would travel to get him to his partner.

End Chapter Seventeen.

Please review!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Hi guys! Thank you again for your wonderful reviews! I am so pleased that you have taken the time to review this! There will no update after this chapter until next week, I am away for the weekend as my Dad is getting married so I wont be able to write anything! Please leave loads of reviews though so that they are all waiting for me when I get home!

Chapter Eighteen

"What's happened?" Steve panted as he ran full blast into his friends hospital room. He had completed the journey in record time, his fear for Danny's welfare overcoming any concern for speeding tickets. He was surprised to find Chin sat next to the bed watching their friend sleep soundly. "Chin? What's wrong?" Steve asked, his confusion evident in his voice.

"Man Steve- I wish you had been here twenty minutes ago" Chin replied, his voice still shaky from the previous episode.

"Why? Is he ok?" Steve asked softly, moving closer to his partner.

"No Steve, he is far from okay. The doctor came in and was telling his about his scans and where we go from here" Chin informed his boss.

"Was it bad news?" Steve asked, his voice portraying his fear.

"No, not all. The only area of concern is Danny's knee, everything else is healing by itself nicely and the doctor was really positive. Dr Lewis told Danny that he wanted him to see Dr Hamilton again" Chin told the concerned man in front of him.

"Oh" Steve commented softly, fearing that he knew where his was heading.

"Danny completely freaked out. I mean a real breakdown- he was so bad, they had to sedate him Steve" Chin told the seal, and suddenly Steve understood the detective's urgency in getting his back to the hospital and how shaken the older man was.

"Oh god, is he going to be ok?" Steve asked, terrified for his friends mental state.

"I don't know Steve, I have never seen him. It was as if the devil himself was coming for him and he was begging me to save him. He was so frightened and so upset it looked like his heart was actually breaking. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't do anything at all to help him" Chin told his friend, his tone conveying how helpless he had felt.

"Ah Chin, I am sure that you helped just by being here for him" Steve told his friend, not wanting him to feel as though he had let his friend down.

"I hope so, I really hope so" Chin commented softly. "Listen, do you mind if I leave you here- I promised Danny I would sort his apartment out and bring him a property page" he asked , also quite keen to get some fresh air.

"Yeah sure man. I assume you have told Danny about his place then?" the seal questioned.

"He asked me, I didn't want to lie to him. To be honest I think he already knew. He just asked me to pack his stuff up and store it somewhere for him" Chin replied, already heading towards the door.

"Ok, well if you need to put any of his things at mine you know where the spare key is" Steve replied.

"Yeah thanks, I thought I might take some of his personal items to yours, and some clothes? Just ready for when he gets released"

"Good idea, thanks bruh" Steve responded glad that Chin had thought of that. "See you later." Within a moment Chin left the room leaving Steve alone with his partner.

"Oh Danny, what are we going to do with you?" he whispered softly, his stomach churning as he thought of his friend so afraid.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Danny slept for a solid six hours with Steve by his side, he began to wake up gradually, his eye lids flickering. Concerned that his partner would wake up in a similar mental state that had led to his sedation Steve moved closer and gently took hold of the pale hand of his best friend.

"Easy Danno" Steve soothed the confused man gently.

"Steve?" Danny questioned, his voice weak.

"I'm right here bruh" Steve told him and squeezed his hand to prove it.

"What happened?" Danny asked, blinking furiously in an attempt to clear his vision.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Steve asked.

"Er the doctor saying about surgery on my knee?" Danny half asked and half told the seal.

"Do you remember anything after that?" he asked softly. Danny shook his head in confusion. Steve sighed, not really sure how much to tell his friend. "The doctor told you that you had to see the shrink again" he told him, and quickly pushed down his friend's shoulders as he started trying to sit up to argue. "Easy, don't get yourself upset, basically you panicked and totally freaked out to the extent that they had to sedate you" Steve told him, risking that honesty would be the best policy in this case. Danny remained silent, processing what his friend had just told him.

"I don't want to see the shrink Steve" he told him, his eyes locked onto those of his boss, and his words strong.

"Hey let's not even go there for the minute buddy, we can cross that bridge when we get there" Steve soothed the blonde detective.

"I mean it. I am not going to see her. She doesn't get it and she never will- it wont help anything for me to talk to her" Danny replied, his voice firm and unyielding, but his argument made perfect logical sense to the seal.

"Then you don't see her bruh, you can talk to me or Chin or Kono hell even Rachel if you want to, but you are going to have to speak to somebody. Bottling it all up ain't going to help you move on" Steve reasoned with his friend. Danny sighed again and then nodded curtly accepting the point, but not full ready to budge. Just as Steve finished speaking Chin returned to the room. His eyes flickered with a mix of emotions upon seeing that Danny was awake.

"Hey Danny, how you doing?" he greeted softly.

"Guilty for scaring the hell out of you. Sorry man" Danny replied, his eyes holding the haunted look that Chin hated to see so much.

"Don't think anything of it bruh, I am just glad one of us was here" he replied. "I have boxed all your stuff up, given written notice to your landlord and got these for you" he continued, handing Danny several magazines.

"Ah thanks man I appreciate it" Danny replied, taking the papers, and feeling even more pathetic when he found he hardly had the strength to hold them. Luckily Steve noticed immediately and took them from his friends weak grasp and placing them on the table beside the bed.

"No problem, I have looked through them briefly and circled a few possibles. There is even one with a small garden and a shared pool that looks like it would be good for Grace" Chin told him. Danny smiled in response, happy with his friends thoughtfulness, but fearful that he would never feel safe anywhere again.

"I am just going to go and have a word with your doctor now Chin's back" Steve told the two men in front of him. Neither protested so the seal left without further word. As he stepped out of the door he took his cell out of his pocket and was confused to see fifteen missed calls from Kono, and suddenly remembered that he had been supposed to call her back quite some time ago. Heading for the door he made the call.

"Hey Kono, sorry I forgot- things got a bit hectic at the hospital" Steve apologised as soon as the rookie answered the phone.

"Steve thank God! I think you need to come to the palace" she told him. "I have done some digging, and Danny may be in more danger than we thought even in the hospital- can you meet me?" she asked, her words coming out in a rush of urgency.

"I'll be there in five" he replied without hesitation and headed straight for Danny's car, tapping out a text to Chin as he did so.

End Chapter Eighteen


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate your comments, I think that this is a subject that needs to be dealt with sensitively and care- I am trying my hardest to do so and hope that it comes across as such. Anyway there are still a few more chapters to go yet, so please stay with me on this journey and keep leaving me your reviews!

Chapter Nineteen

"Where's Steve?" Danny asked softly, noticing that his partner had been absent for far longer than it would take to speak to the doctor.

"He text me a few minutes ago, something has come up at the palace and he went to meet Kono" Chin replied.

"Something to do with Turner?" Danny asked curious.

"I don't know man, Steve didn't really say" Chin replied, he had his suspicions but he didnt want to give his friend false hope. Danny didn't reply for a time, his thoughts drifting anywhere but to his memories of that fateful day. His head ached and his torso throbbed as his injuries continued to plague him. Upon his admission the doctor had told him that they had run several blood tests that would check for HIV and other sexually transmitted diseases, his eyes filling with tears at the thought of his torment continuing in six months from now- left in limbo until he got that final closure. "You ok bruh?" Chin asked, noticing his friends preoccupation and silence.

"I just want this to end" Danny replied, allowing the detective a rare glimpse into his thought process. The Hawaiian detective didn't quite know what to say, and was too frightened of Danny's tender mentality snapping to probe any further.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"What have you got Kono?" Steve asked as soon as he made it into the briefing room.

"Look for yourself" she replied, bringing up spread sheets and contact logs. "I have done some further digging into the phone records of Simon Turner- there are only two people he is in regular contact with up until midday today. The first is an unregistered number that I am still in the process of tracking and the second is his brother Chris Turner" Kono told the seal, he turned to her with a quirked eyebrow.

"So Simon is still in regular contact with his brother? Despite Chin speaking to his brother only yesterday and being told that he had heard nothing from him since we found Danny?" Steve replied, his anger beginning to bubble to the surface at the thought of the assumed betrayal.

"Exactly, I have made contact with several officers that served with both Danny and Chris" Kono continued "It seems that Chris' resignation wasn't quite as clear cut as he suggested"

"But we checked that out before" Steve commented.

"No, we checked out the story that Chris Turner gave us, and it was all true. From what has been said nothing was ever proven or formalised, but no one on the department was willing to work with Chris Turner again. Especially Danny" Kono told her boss.

"How come?" Steve asked.

"Because there was circumstantial evidence to suggest that it was Chris Turner that had told his brother all of Danny's details, and assisted in arranging the hit on Danny that ended his marriage and nearly cost him his life" Kono told the man in front of her whose jaw was literally nearly on the floor.

"So it wasn't guilt due to his relationship with Simon, it was guilt over his own actions?" Steve asked, disappointed. He had been so certain that the man had been genuine. "I need to speak to Danny, find out exactly what he was looking into and where Chris comes into it" Steve replied.

"There is more" Kono told him softly.

"I am not going to like this am I?" Steve commented, resigned to the fact that his partner's life was unravelling more and more in front of him.

"No you're not. I have tracked Chris Turners phone, he is more active. Several contacts throughout the island including a number of warehouses and office buildings. He also rings one number very often" she told him, her tone deadly serious.

"The hospital?" Steve guessed quietly, his stomach churning with the thought.

"Yes, the hospital and one office in particular" Kono told him.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Why is there a guard outside the door?" Danny asked his friend, as he observed the two HPD officers standing outside the doorway to his room.

"I have no idea bruh, something must have happened" Chin replied, perplexed himself as to what had happened that he was not aware of.

"Go and find out man, they are here now anyway- not like I'm going anywhere" Danny commented softly, not wanting to be completely out of the loop as to what was happening involving him. Chin hesitated, but recognised the logic in his friend's statement. He nodded wordlessly before heading for the door. Danny sighed deeply and rested his head further into the pillows- his entire body weary to his soul. He closed his eyes, and swallowed down the lump in his throat, it was obvious that something had happened and he was terrified to even think what it was and deeply ashamed of his fear.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Right I'm on it right away" Chin told the commander over the phone, Steve had rung him almost the same moment that he had planned on contacting him.

"Be careful- I have arranged HPD backup, but I dont want to pull the guards away from Danny's room in the meantime, so I need you to watch your back until we can get there" Steve told him, already sat in the driver's seat of the Camaro and starting the engine. Kono was making several calls from the seat next to him. Steve ended the call to his colleague and gunned the engine as much as the conditions would allow, Kono didnt comment as she was at least as keen to arrive at the hospital as quickly as possible.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Hello there, this may seem a strange question, but can you take me to the office that this number belongs to please?" Chin asked the nearby receptionist. The young girl behind the desk looked at him in confusion, so he raised his badge. Wordlessly she turned back to the computer screen and tapped in the number that he had provided. She got to her feet and leant over the desk.

"Follow the hall down to the right and it is the sixth office on the left. Office 63b" she told him before turning back to the computer.

"Thank you" he told her and he meant it. Without further hesitation he followed her direction and headed exactly where she had indicated praying that Kono's findings would symbolise the end of Danny's ordeal.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Any word from Chin?" Steve asked Kono as he saw finishing what appeared to be about the hundredth phone call in the last ten minutes.

"No, I have tried to call him, but his phone went straight to voicemail" Kono replied, concerned for their colleagues.

"I hope he has found the occupant of that office" Steve replied, frustrated that the listing for the newly built hospital was not complete.

"He will have, I just hope that it's in time" Kono replied softly, her faith in her cousin endless- she just hoped that the circumstances assisted him.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Chin navigated his way to the office that the receptionist had told him. As he reached the doorway, he drew his pistol silently, with one last breath he pushed the door firmly open to expose the office within. He aimed his side arm in a full arch around the evidently empty office, and entered checking the attached bathroom before lowering his arm. He swore to himself and pulled his phone out of his pocket to ring the guards, his actions urgent with the new information given.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Steve and Kono sprinted from the car park, where they had abandoned the Camaro. They ran through the halls and up the stairs to Dannys room, they had not had any update as yet and it sent chills through both of them. Wordlessly the two officers drew their service weapons and headed as quickly as they could up the stairwell. Steves heart sank at what he saw outside of his friends room. The two guards that he had hand chosen lay dead outside the doorway, neither of them even having had a chance to draw their guns before their attackers had ended their lives. Steve pointed with his hand indicating to Kono the action that they would take and she nodded her understanding. Together the two members of the task force entered the room, both instantly fearing what they might find and their worst nightmares confirmed at the empty room before them.

End Chapter Nineteen


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Am I too cruel with all the cliffhangers I have left you with? Mwhahaha! Not much more of this story to come now, but depending on response and comments there may be a sequel..

Chapter Twenty

"Oh Jesus Danny" Steve muttered as he took in the empty room. The bed covers were strewn over the vacated bed, and there was no sign of the former occupant.

"Now what?" Kono asked softly, her eyes tearing in fear for her friends safety. Steve didn't reply immediately, he headed for the door to check on the HPD officers- given the slight chance that their injuries may not have been fatal after all. He stepped through, and instantly raised his side arm at the absence of the two bodies, he then twisted quickly to the side at the figure heading towards him, soon lowering his weapon again at seeing Chin. Chin raised his finger to his lips, and gestured for Steve to follow him. Steve leant through the doorway and signalled at Kono to follow. The three 5-0 officers were soon in a small hospital room slightly away from the hall.

"Chin, Danny's gone" Steve whispered, his fear weakening his usually confident voice. Chin smiled gently and pushed open the second door of the room to reveal a soundly sleeping very much safe although not exactly well Danny Williams. "Oh thank god!" Steve commented moving closer to his friend and squeezing his hand to reassure himself that he was in fact really there. "How?" Steve asked when he had gathered his thoughts enough to ask.

"When I located the office it was empty, as in cleared out but the name on the door showed who it belonged to. As soon as I realised I assumed that he had skipped out, anyway I concluded that if he had skipped out it probably meant that the final move was about to come and Danny was at the most risk- I headed to his room and formulated a quick plan. When I explained to the nurse she helped me to discreetly move Danny here" Chin informed them, making it all seem very easy. When he had realised who the office had belonged to he had immediately recognised that the doctor must have fled- a quick enquiry with the receptionist had more or less confirmed it for him. A quick visit to his truck and both HPD guards had been issued with covert vests and ear pieces for easy contact with Chin, and within ten minutes Danny had been safely moved to his new room which only the one nurse and Chin were aware of, with the exception of the two new HPD guards stood just within the door. He had then stood out of the way and waited- it was unfortunate that he hadn't quite had time to fill the boss of 5-0 in on his plan, however in some ways the natural reaction of the commander to what he had seen would have fitted in nicely with the plan- even if he had shaved ten years off of his friend's life in the process.

"Chin, I could kiss you" Steve replied honestly, his relief showing clearly on his face. Kono nodded her agreement.

"Good work cus" she told him, pleased beyond belief that things were not as they had initially seen.

"Thanks guys, I think I struck lucky more than anything" Chin replied modestly. Steve grinned and shook his head- at that moment extremely proud of his team. "Sorry I didn't get a chance to pre warn you guys" Chin continued, meaning it fully. He knew how his friends must have felt to believe that Danny had been taken again, but somehow he knew he would be forgiven.

"No problem, I'm just glad hes okay and that the HPD guys weren't really hurt" Steve replied, partly because he knew how much to heart Danny would have taken it if the other officers had been killed protecting him. "Which doctor is it that we need to hunt down?" Steve asked, his voice switching from caring to menacing and his body taut at the thought of yet another person betraying his partner.

"Dr Lewis" Chin replied softly, he had been shocked to discover who had been allocated the office in question. The young man had seemed caring and professional, but he supposed that money was a powerful tool.

"Ah man" Kono muttered softly, pulling her phone from her pocket in one smooth movement and starting the checks that she instantly knew would be required.

"I can't believe that he had slept through all of this" Steve commented softly.

"Well the nurse gave him a little bit of help" Chin commented sadly.

"What happened?" Steve asked, his concern elevating again.

"He was having some pretty horrendous dreams, and he woke up disorientated and upset. Luckily Lewis had already disappeared. Anyway the nurse arranged a mild sedation and his tiredness took care of the rest" Chin replied, feeling sad again for his friend's ordeal.

"We need to check everyone that is going to come into contact with Danny, maybe even arrange for him to leave" Steve commented. The other two nodded in agreement.

"I'll speak with the nurse and see what she thinks" Chin offered. Steve nodded once his attention now refocused on his friend who appeared to be stirring slightly on the bed. Danny jerked, his body protesting as his mind surfaced from the fog. As he tried to move his hand, the IV lead trapped him in place and his confused mind panicked at the restriction. His head shot up and his eyes frantically danced unseeing around the room, his living nightmare being completed in his tired aching mind.

"Danno, come on man I'm here and you're safe" Steve soothed him, eager to bring the blonde out of the clutches of his nightmare. He took hold of his hand and brushed his fingers gently against the pale knuckles. "It's ok we're all here and no one can hurt you" Steve told him re-enforcing his earlier promise. Gradually the seals voice cut through the fog of the injured man's brain and Danny appeared to surface.

"Steve?" he whispered softly, hoping that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

"I'm right here bruh" Steve told him, leaning over and pressing the buzzer to request the nurse to come and attend to his friend.

"I don't feel so good" Danny told his friend, his face turning an alarming shade of green, with a mild flash of panic Steve reached for the bin with one hand and with the other assisted the poorly man in rolling towards it, minding his injuries. The injured man heaved into the bin that his friend held for him, his stomach empty due to the lack of solid food since his ordeal, but painful heaves caused bile and sickly acid to raise from his stomach. His head pounding he surrendered as his friend helped him to slowly ease back against the pillows. Steve's level of concern increased as he felt the heat radiating from his friend, and took note of the fevered flush to Danny's otherwise pale skin. He turned and exchanged a look with Kono who was just finishing up a phone call. She nodded discreetly and headed to the door, feeling in her gut that their friend needed help quickly she moved to find the nurse.

"Ok Danny, the nurse is on the way" Steve comforted his friend, who looked worse than he had in days. Just as the words left his lips Chin and Kono came running back into the room, a pretty young nurse on their heels. She didn't hesitate to approach her patient.

"Hey Danny, its Emily- I knew you would be one to cause me problems" she told him softly as she professionally made a note of his pulse and SAT level. Her face screwed up in concern at the results, and she carefully popped a thermometer into her patients mouth. After a few seconds it beeped and she withdrew it and again noted the results. "Well Daniel, you are in trouble with me that is 104.2. I think you have managed to get yourself an infection" she told him, her face serious. He was still extremely weak and an infection of this magnitude could prove very dangerous for the blonde. She turned back to Steve and gestured for him to follow her out of the room.

"My guess is that he has got an infection, he has a high grade fever, and his resps are raspy. This could be dangerous and I am going to have to get a doctor in here" she told the seal.

"Who is the duty doctor?" Steve asked, rubbing his hands over his tired face.

"Dr Hamilton" Emily replied, she had grown quite attached to the Jersey detective since she had found him thrust upon her, and the decline in his health had her worried.

"But she's a shrink" Steve replied in confusion. Emily looked at him perplexed at his comment.

"She is a he and he is one of the best emergency physicians in the state" She replied.

"Is there more than one Dr Hamilton at the hospital?" he asked.

"No, just David Hamilton" Emily replied.

"Oh God" Steve groaned, realising that the betrayal for his partner had gone even deeper than they realised. "So who the hell was Laura Hamilton that Dr Lewis insisted Danny see?" he questioned. Emily looked at him in horror.

"I have no idea, but I can call security to check all of the CCTV if it would help. For now though we really do need to get a doctor in here" she replied assertively, not willing to delay further treatment to her patient any longer.

"I'll get Kono to carry out the checks, you can give him a call while we wait I guess" Steve replied, before walking back into the room to delegate the task to the rookie. As he went back into the room, his partner looked even worse than before. His pallor was white and he was covered in a light sweat. His eyes were flickering behind closed lids and his breath was shallow and raspy. Steve felt a shudder of fear run through him at the sight of his devastatingly ill friend. He stepped forward and was soon joined by the nurse who carefully placed an oxygen mask over her patient's face. She returned a few moments later with a washcloth that she placed on the blonde's forehead.

"We need to get his temperature down" she commented and Steve nodded.

"This Dr David Hamilton checks out ok Steve, no links at all to anybody else involved" Kono told the seal commander. The nurse nodded in outstanding and left briefly to page him. The ten minute wait for the doctor to attend felt like an eternity to the group awaiting his arrival.

"Emily, what the hell is going on?" he asked in confusion as he walked into the room to find a patient that he had absolutely no knowledge of.

"I'll explain later doctor, in the meantime here is Danny's chart" she told him handing him the article. He read through it as quickly as he could.

"Oh boy" he commented afterwards. "Okay then, looks like an infection. We just need to get to the bottom of how bad this infection is. I'll check the incision sites from his surgery- can you guys just wait to one side" he told them, getting a feeling that there was far more to this situation than he currently knew. He moved across to the sink, scrubbed his hands and moved back to the patient. "Emily if you can remove the bandages" he asked her, and she nodded before moving to scrub up also. As the bandages came away the doctor gasped at what he saw. Where there should have been a neatly stitched surgical incision there was an angry red puffy wound that was leaking vile pus. "Emily, we need antibiotics what's he on now?" he asked, and she tilted to show him the chart. "Double it" he commented. "I am going to drain it and we need a CBC please" as he spoke the doctor expertly cut through the stitches holding the incision together and inserted a drain into the infected site. "That should help in fighting the infection, but we need to get this temperature down before he is caused any lasting damage" he commented. "Emily can you go and get eight ice packs, and run a luke warm bath please" he told her. She nodded, having expected him to take that course of treatment. "Guys, since I am under the impression that discretion is key here and you don't want anyone else involved- I may need your help" the doctor told the 5-0 officers in front of him.

"Anything doc" Steve replied. Dr Hamilton nodded wordlessly, and continued to make his new patient as comfortable as possible. Emily returned a few moments later.

"Bath is ready" she told her audience. The doctor nodded and carefully covered Danny as much as possible so he would not be instantly recognisable. He handed a set of scrubs to each of the 5-0 members and a surgical hat. Steve smiled his heartfelt gratitude and after a few moments the group were ready to move. They only travelled a short distance down the hallway. They entered a small, sterile bathroom area. Emily assisted the doctor in covering Danny's wounds with a protective film and then with the assistance of Chin and Steve he was lowered carefully into the bath. Steve looked around him, and for the first time was glad that Danny was only semi-conscious, they had found him in a room scarily similar to this one, he felt a shudder run through him and deliberately turned his attention back to his now shivering friend.

"Ten minutes and no longer the doctor" told Emily softly. "I will see you back in his room in fifteen" he continued and then headed off to check on his official patients. After ten minutes Danny's shuddering had increased and the friends were momentarily scared that he was having a seizure.

"It's ok, the water is doing its job" Emily commented and moved the stretcher back over towards the tub. She nodded at the two men and together they eased their wounded friend back into the bed. They wheeled him carefully back to the room, where Dr Hamilton was waiting for them. He nodded in greeting and then with the assistance of Emily ice packs were placed under the wounded detectives one moveable knee and under both arms. A new cool cloth was placed on his forehead and a light blanket was pulled up to cover up to the waist of the blonde. Emily then once more took the mans temperature holding her breath as she waited for the result.

"101.1" she told her audience with a sigh of relief. The doctor nodded in satisfaction, glad that they had at least improved matters.

"Good" he commented. "Right then Emily when you have made Danny comfortable, I will see you in my office for a full explanation" he told her. She sighed as she nodded, and the doctor left shortly afterwards.

"Will you be in trouble?" Steve asked softly. She laughed lightly and shook her head.

"Not when I explain. David finds it hard to be mad at me for long. Besides he is ex forces so he understands the need for security" she told him with a smile. Once she had noted down all of Danny's vitals, which all seemed more positive than earlier she headed off to meet with the doctor.

End Chapter Twenty

Please review!


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty One

Wow! I am overwhelmed by the response to the last chapter- thank you so much guys! I go on holiday on 7th June for just shy of three weeks, so am trying desperately to get this finished before I go. Please keep reviewing as they make me post updates quicker..not that I am trying to bribe you or anything. ;-)

Chapter Twenty One

Once the drama had settled down and Danny was resting as soundly as possible, the drugs pumping through his veins hopefully combating the infection raging through him attacking his body Steve turned back towards the rookie of the team.

"Right Kono, what have you got?" he asked, his tone making it very clear that he meant business and he would end this for his friend.

"I have got as much background on Dr Lewis as possible. On the surface everything is above board, he had worked here since med school. Graduated second in his class etc etc. Married with two children and living on the Big Island for the last five years or so. He has no money problems, no gambling or drinking problems and no obvious vices. He is well respected and very good at his job" Kono told her colleagues.

"But?" Steve prompted, knowing that there must be something brewing underneath the surface that had caused the respected doctor to betray the detective in the way that he had.

"You're right there is a but. Dr Lewis married his childhood sweetheart. They met in high school, dated through college and got married the year after he graduated. His wife is formerly known as Carmen Turner- Simon's baby sister" Kono told them, Steve rested his head in his hands- another piece of the puzzle falling into place. "I have arranged a SWAT team to meet me and Chin at his home address in twenty minutes. I have also sent his details to all of the ports and airports with a warrant for his arrest that has been authorised by the governor" the rookie told them. Steve grinned, the young officer never ceased to amaze her team mates- he was proud at how much she had learnt in such a short time.

"Good work Kono" Steve told her, and meant it. She smiled proudly, pleased that she had done okay, and not let her friends down. "Let me know how you get on" he told them as the two left the room.

"Will do, I have set the checks running on Laura Hamilton, I sent a print of her's that I found on the clipboard she used during Danny's evaulation as well to get an accurate ID" Chin told the commander. Steve nodded, proud of the team and how much they cared for each other.

"Just you and me now then Danno" Steve told his now sleeping colleague, his thoughts now drifting to his now absent colleagues and praying that they would get the justice that Danny would need to begin to heal. With a jolt he realised that he didn't even mind sitting out the bust, something deep within him just needed him to stay with Danny.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Kono and Chin exchanged a meaningful glance as they both fastened their vests over their t-shirts.

"You ready cus?" Chin asked the young woman in front of him.

"More than ready" she replied, and without any further words the two headed over to brief the HPD colleagues that stood close by. Within five minutes every officer was ready for the strike. Chin checked his clip one more time before shouting the instruction down the radio.

"Go, go, go!" he yelled and each and every member of the team sprang into action. Chin entered through the front door, two members of SWAT alongside him, Freeze police! he shouted as he entered the first room, stepping slightly to his right to allow the other officers to move past him to clear the rest of the house. He was aware that the rear entry team had successfully made it in, he moved slowly into the property, his gun extended out in front of him. He carefully made his way through to the lounge, finding an average well-kept family home, but no sign of the doctor himself or his wife. He heard various shouts of 'clear' throughout the building, and with each one his heart sank a little lower- they had to catch the evil Doctor for what he had done to his friend. His heart sank to his boots at the transmission over the air that the whole premise was clear, and together the team set about searching for any clue as to the man's whereabouts.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"How's he doing?" Emily asked as she stepped back into the room. She still had her nurse's uniform on, but she now had a fitted denim jacket on over the top of it. As she moved closer to the injured man she handed Steve a cup of steaming coffee, and she moved over to the other seat with the second cup.

"He hasn't even stirred" Steve replied softly. "Thank you for the coffee and well for everything. You didn't get in trouble did you?" he asked carefully.

"Not at all" she replied laughing. "David is a big softy really- plus he knows if he really got me in trouble he would have to make his own dinner" she told him, and for the first time he noticed her soft northern English accent.

"Make his own dinner?" he asked confused.

"Oh I haven't made myself clear. I am Emily Hamilton- Dr David Hamilton is my husband" she replied with a grin.

"Oh- now I get it" he replied with a smile, no wonder she had been singing the doctors praises earlier. "Well thank you. Do you think he will be ok?" Steve asked, not sure he really wanted to hear the answer.

"Danny is a fighter. He will battle his way through. He is looking better all ready" she replied carefully, whilst checking the drain on his angry wound. Steve nodded in agreement, hoping that the lovely nurse was correct.

"I hope so" Steve replied softly. Danny was his family, his best friend and his partner. "Will Dr Hamilton be checking on him again tonight?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, he finishes at eight and he is coming by as soon as he finishes" she replied. She had expressed very clearly to her husband how important discretion was for the safety of their newest patient, and as she had expected he had fully understood.

"Thank you. Did you manage to get that CCTV?" he asked again, knowing that he was pushing his luck, but something about the nurse made him feel that she genuinely wanted to help the team as much as she could.

"Yes, I asked the night guard to do it. I have known him for years so there won't be any issues there" she assured the seal. He nodded again grateful beyond words for her help. Kono had contacted him a short time ago and informed him that they had missed Lewis, but they were now following up some leads to trace him. The attackers that had come for Danny in the hospital had thankfully been detained by HPD a short time after the incident, but they had to get Lewis and the fake shrink- only then would they be able to locate Turner- Steve was sure of it.

"Kono will collect it and run it throughout our systems when she gets back" Steve replied, his attention was then drawn to the bed where he could see his partner beginning to stir. "Danny? Are you with us man?" he asked quietly, taking hold of his friends hand in the now familiar gesture. The pale eyelids flickered as consciousness crept up on the injured jersey native. "It's ok, you should be feeling better now" Steve soothed him. Danny blinked furiously in attempts to clear his vision.

"Feel like something died in my mouth" Danny muttered, his voice quiet and rasping due to the dryness caused by the vicious infection. Emily moved wordlessly and handed a cool cup of water to Steve to assist the patient with. He nodded his thanks and placed it gently against Dannys parched lips.

"Thanks" Danny gasped, his head once more resting against the pillows- exhausted by even that effort.

"Stay awake for a few more minutes Danny" a female voice startled him. He hesitated dragging his memories for who the voice belonged to.

"Emily?" he questioned softly.

"Yes, I am off to get the doctor to check on you, and you will be in more trouble with me if you aren't awake when I get back" she told him as she stepped out of the room to fetch her husband.

"What happened?" Danny whispered, his eyes still closed as he struggled to gain his breath.

"Try not to talk bruh, you need to save your energy. One of your wounds from your surgery got infected. Due to Dr Lewis not being all as he seemed, it went unchecked and it got quite nasty. Luckily nurse Emily has been your very own Florence nightingale and along with her doctor husband has apparently got it under control" Steve informed him.

"Well that more or less covered it" the voice of the real Dr Hamilton commented as he walked into the room. "Hello Danny I am Dr David Hamilton, pleased to finally meet you" he greeted in a cheerful tone. "How are you feeling?" he asked mentally noting all of the readouts of the monitor.

"Tired" Danny replied truthfully.

"How is the pain?" he asked.

"Ok, bit sore" Danny again replied honestly, his eyes remaining closed.

"Well your temperature is back up slightly to 103, we are going to have to get that down and it might not be comfortable" he told the blonde detective. "Would you mind Emily?" he asked softly, indicating to the ice packs. She left without a word, and whilst she was gone David moved over to once more check the wound of the injured man. He worked silently concentrating on the task at hand. "The drain is still nicely in place and doing it's job" he told the men in front of him. "A couple more days and you should start to feel more human again" he told Danny with a smile.

"That mean I can't go home?" Danny asked softly through the oxygen mask. The doctor chuckled lightly.

"Not just yet I'm afraid, although I am not sure how long we can stay in this room undiscovered" he replied honestly.

"Doc, how many vacation days do you and Emily have stored up?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow, the doctor turned a confused face towards the seal commander.

End Chapter Twenty One


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty Two

Glad that you all seemed to enjoy the twists in the last couple of chapters, this is going to begin to wind up now I think there will be twenty five chapters altogether so not much to go now- please stick with it and please please keep reviewing. I am on nights Friday and Sunday and seeing Take That on Saturday (I am soooooo excited) but will try and keep posting so that the last chapter is on no later than Monday as I go away on Tuesday (again soooooo excited!) Anyway on with the story...

Chapter Twenty Two

"Are you sure that this is a good idea Steve?" the governor asked the 5-0 commander with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am, I think it's the only way of guaranteeing Danny's safety. He would have round the clock medical care, and one of us with him all the time to make sure he is safe. The three of us can work on catching the people that have done this, with Danny's much needed input" Steve reasoned with the governor. She nodded her head thoughtfully.

"Fine, ok you can have the funding to pay for the medical staff-and I will arranged discreet transportation to your premises. This is on your head though Steve" she told him. She thoroughly sympathised with the detective's ordeal, she had a lot of time for Detective Williams, and it saddened her to think of what he had been put through for no other reason than for doing his job. She wished that she could do more to help, but she would settle to do as much as she could.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Steve replied with a grin, he thanked the governor and then left to make his preparations.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Are you sure about this?" Danny asked his partner tiredly. The infection that ravaged his body had left him drained and weak, the thought of anything other than sleep seemed impossible to him.

"You wanted to get out of this place didn't you?" Steve asked with a smile. Danny nodded weakly, his pallor still far too white for his friend's liking and the film of sweat over him almost making Steve waver in his idea. Yet the thought of having his partner safely under his roof, along with the doctor and nurse that he did trust implicitly- he knew it was the right thing to do. "Chin and Kono are setting up your room now. The Hamiltons will be by in a little while to get you ready to move and by dinner tonight you will be safe and sound at mine" Steve told him, trying not to be put off by the lack of reaction from his partner.

"Is this ever going to end Steve?" Danny asked quietly, his voice hoarse.

"It will get easier Danny. We will catch Lewis and his buddy, and we will bring them down" Steve told his partner assertively. "And whats more we will get Turner and make him pay for what he has done" he told him, and Danny could tell that Steve meant every word.

"Have any of his hired help talked?" Danny asked, feeling in his gut that he knew the answer already. Steve sighed before answering.

"No bruh, none of them have given us anything to go on" Steve replied, Danny nodded slowly.

"I'd like to go to sleep now" Danny told his partner, his voice croaking.

"Just have a quick drink first Danno" Steve urged his friend lifting the cup to his parched cracking lips. Danny released a long suffering sigh, but did as his friend bid. "Thanks, and you are right a sleep is a good idea ready for your move this afternoon" Steve told him with a gentle smile. Danny didn't reply, he merely closed his eyes and waited for his brain to shut down enough to allow sleep to claim him. Luckily in his weakened state it didnt take long at all, and he was allowed to be enclosed in the darkness of a healing sleep. Steve watched his partner in concern, he seemed very low- he knew it was to be expected, but it still broke his heart to see his friend so down and not talking about it. He didnt know what to do to help his friend to heal, and he hated being so helpless. "You better get through this Danno" he whispered to his sleeping friend, as much as the two had clashed at first, Danny was his best friend and part of his family- and he would be lost without him in his life.

"He will get through it" a soft voice said from behind him. Steve turned around to find Emily stood checking over her patient. "We have both submitted our vacation time from tomorrow" she told the seal.

"I really appreciate it" he replied with a smile.

"Well, we can't have Daniel here getting himself in any more trouble can we?" she replied grinning. "Besides the money that the governor has sent to us will pay for our real holiday later in the year" she told him with a wry smile.

"Good, I am glad that it works out for everyone. Did you both get the full week?" he asked.

"Yes, and David has swapped some shifts for the week after so he will be able to make regular house calls to check on our patient" she told him.

"Fantastic. Thank you- we won't forget it" Steve told her.

"I won't let you" she told him cheekily, noting down the vitals on Danny's charts. She then replaced the existing ice packs and set a new IV going before turning back to Steve. "His temp is holding steady at 101.3 so at least it is going in the right direction" she told him seriously.

"He will be ok to move won't he?" Steve asked in concern.

"He will be with me and David to look after him" she replied. "Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to him" she assured the evidently worried seal.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Everything is in place Steve, your place is all set up, and the transport at the hospital will be ready in about one hour- will Danny be ready to move by then?" Chin told his boss down the phone.

"Yeah Chin, he will be good to go. Have you arranged the discreet HPD escort?" he asked, keen to ensure that everything was in place.

"Yes it is all arranged. Any change on Danny?" Chin asked in concern for his friend.

"His temperature has come down a little" Steve replied.

"You sound worried, is everything okay?" Chin asked, picking up on the tone of Steve's voice.

"Yeah, he's just very low and not talking. We need to catch these guys Chin, and soon" Steve re-enforced.

"We are on it boss" Chin replied, before ending the call. He sighed tiredly, and eagerly accepted the cup of strong black coffee that his cousin handed to him. The two of them had been working constantly for the last three days with only snatches of sleep, he didn't mind- Danny was ohana and he would do anything for his family, he just wished that they had got more results to show for it. "Have you got anything?" he asked his cousin softly.

"An ID on Laura Hamilton" she replied quietly.

"Let me guess. Carmen Lewis?" he questioned.

"You got it. APBs have been put out on both of them, but so far nothing. HPD are scrolling through all the passenger manifests for every sailing and flight in the state, so far nothing but they are good guys on it so I know they will find something" she told him. Just as she finished speaking her cell phone rang drawing her attention away. "What have you got?" she answered the phone, and listened intently to the reply. "We'll be there in ten" she replied and ended the call. "NCL have got a cruise underway, eight new passengers joining it at Honolulu to sail to Baja in Mexico. There is one couple that are only booked one way under the name of Dr and Mrs Carmen" Kono told her cousin, the two of them already heading to the car.

"Ten minutes to the port of Honolulu?" Chin questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'll drive" she told him with a smile. Each of them feeling a rush of adrenaline at the thought of finally starting to reel in the people that had hurt their friend. Before Chin could object he was thrust back in his seat at Mach one speed. He couldn't utter a word of protest, and fastened his seat belt. Neither officer said a word as they hurtled through the traffic, making the thirty minute journey in a mere eleven minutes. As the car finally screeched to a halt Chin felt that he should get out and kiss the ground, but instead of that he ran along with Kono to join the group of HPD officers stood close by. Within minutes the group were flooding the ship, Kono and Chin headed straight to the cabin that the crew had directed them to. Guns drawn they pushed open the door, hearts pounding in their chests for this mission was one of the most important- this was for Danny.

"Ah Dr Hamilton or should I say Carmen Lewis I presume?" Chin greeted the blond before him who looked up in shock to see him. She moved to lunge towards the officer, but a swift roundhouse kick to the stomach by the female rookie, soon saw her dropping to the floor coughing and spluttering.

"That was a gift from Danny" Kono told the woman as he applied handcuffs. Chin nodded his approval and checked the rest of the suite, unsurprised to find the cowardice of Dr Lewis as he was hiding in the wardrobe, shaking in fear.

"Hello Dr Lewis, are you going to step out or am I going to drag you?" Chin offered the man, sounding not unlike a certain Jersey detective himself. He wasn't shocked when the man took him up on the former option and stepped out with his hands above his head.

"Two down, just the other Turners to go" Kono muttered to her cousin, mostly satisfied with the outcome of the day so far.

"HPD are searching the rest of the ship, although I doubt very much that they would be on board the same vessel as these two" Chin replied. The two then lead their prisoners out into the awaiting cars of HPD for them to be taken to be booked. "I'll call Steve" he continued, taking his cell out and calling his boss.

"Hey Steve" he greeted his boss. "We got the Lewis'" he told him, grinning at his friend's response to the news. "Now we are just looking into the Turners" he continued. He ended the call, and headed back to the car. Him and Kono had about ten minutes before they had to head back to the hospital to assist the HPD convoy in safely escorting their partner.

"Coffee?" Kono asked pointing at a close by coffee shop.

"Oh yes" he replied with a grin, sleep a distant memory for the tired Hawaiian detective.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Two hours later and Danny was safely resting in Steves spare room, which now resembled a complete hospital room- monitors and IVs galore- but the detective was safe and that was all that mattered. The Hamiltons had another one of the spares between them, which since it had a nice big comfortable bed and a private bathroom not to mention the fantastic sea view they were more than happy. The three remaining 5-0 colleagues sat with a sandwich each down in the kitchen, finally feeling that they could relax and enjoying the rare meal of the week.

"I have made up the other spare- I hope you don't mind sharing it has got twin beds" Steve told the cousins, not missing how exhausted they both looked. "No offence, but you look like you need it" he told them with a grin. Chin chuckled at the mild insult, but couldn't argue the truth in the words.

"I feel like I could sleep for a week" he replied.

"You two turn in, I am sure that me and the medical crew can manage Danny" he told them. They hesitated loath to sleep while their friend could still be at risk, but somehow the pull of exhaustion won and the two headed off to sleep. Steve chuckled as he saw them shuffle tiredly up the stairs, unsure how they had kept going for so long. He tidied away the lunch stuff and poured himself a steaming mug of coffee before heading up the stairs to check on his partner. He was unsurprised to find him sleeping soundly, the move having further exhausted his weakened systems.

"How is he doing?" he asked the doctor stood checking on his patient.

"Surprisingly well considering" he replied, pleased that the move had not caused the young man any ill effects. "His fever is thankfully dropping, and his SATs are improving, hopefully in a couple of days he will feel up to having something to eat, but for the meantime we will take it a day at a time" he told the concerned man.

"Longterm is he going to be ok?" Steve asked, hoping for an honest answer.

"Physically I will do everything in my power to make sure that he makes a full recovery- and I am pretty certain that he will. Emotionally? Well that is up to Danny" the doctor replied. Steve nodded sensing the truth in those words.

"He will come through it he commented We will all be here to make sure of it" he vowed. "We are going to order in tonight, we have got a friend that is very trust worthy. What do you guys fancy we were thinking Chinese or Pizza?" Steve asked, keen to make the two newest members of their gang feel as comfortable as possible.

"Depends" David replied, his attention piqued Steve nodded for the man to continue. "If there are any beers in the fridge or not?" he continued with a smile.

"That my friend, is always guaranteed" he replied.

"Definitely pizza then, but no pineapple" David replied with a grin, looking quizzically at the seal at his loud groan at the comment.

"You are going to get on very well with Danny" he replied to the look, and turned to leave. David shook his head in confusion, but turned back to his patient to check on his conditions, surprised to see pain filled blue eyes staring back at him.

"Hey Danny, I will just get you some pain meds" he told him softly.

"Thank you" Danny muttered and struggled to sit up, David moved forward to push him back down.

"Woah there, lie back down" he instructed the detective. He raised the injured man's head slightly by stacking pillows under him. "Is that better?" he asked and Danny nodded. He turned back and placed a cup of juice to his lips.

"Not thirsty" Danny protested, his croaky voice betraying the statement.

"Like hell" David responded before once more putting the cup to his lips, and holding it there until the stubborn detective began to drink. "Much better. We will get on just fine if you just do as you are told" David continued with a grin.

"Just like Steve, always bossing me around" Danny commented, closing his eyes gently.

"Maybe you need to be bossed around" David argued.

"Just don't let him push you into having the pineapple" Danny replied having heard the earlier conversation.

"Ah another member of my pineapple eating gang huh?" David asked with a wry smile. "See now you have to do as I tell you, we have to stick together" Danny chuckled, finding that he liked this doctor.

"How long before I can get back to normal?" Danny asked, having no idea how long he had even been bedbound.

"I'd like to see you at least able to eat and drink before the weekend" the doctor replied. Danny nodded.

"Er, and what day is it today?" he asked softly, embarrassed by the question.

"Monday" he replied. Danny nodded again. "Would you like to talk about what happened to you?" he asked softly.

"Not really" Danny replied, his eyes closed in an attempt to block out the memory. "I just want it to go away" he commented.

"You know that it won't go away don't you?" David asked quietly, not wanting to push the other man- but wanting to help him as much as he was able. "I know that it is tempting to just close your eyes and try to block it out and forget it, but unfortunately it won't work like that you need to work through it get it out there and try to move on" he told his charge, hoping that what he was saying made some sort of sense.

"I just wish it had never happened. I sometimes wish that Steve and the guys hadn't found me at all. He doesn't understand that- goes against his seal creed I suppose, but how can I live with this?" Danny asked, his voice trembling with emotion and pent up fear. David paused collecting his thoughts before answering.

"You live with this by not letting it control you, by not letting it alter who you are or put you off doing things that you would previously do. You don't let them break you Danny- for if you do you will have let them win" the doctor told him, his voice holding passion and a strong sense of belief. Danny remained silent, absorbing the words. "Now how about those pain meds?" David continued sensing that he had pushed the subject enough for now. Danny nodded mutely, weary but feeling slightly more resolved to beating this, he was Danny Williams he couldnt let Simon Turner change that.

End Chapter Twenty Two


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter Twenty Three

Well guys, nearly done! Some of you have reviewed every chapter from the start and I am so grateful I cant even tell you! Please keep with me just a bit longer, and I promise I will update as soon as possible!

Chapter Twenty Three

Steve blinked back tears from where he stood in the doorway of his friend's makeshift hospital room. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, he had merely returned to give the friendly doctor the local pizzeria menu. He couldn't even comprehend how his best friend was feeling, the despair in his voice as he had spoken to the doctor had broken Steve's heart into a million pieces. The doctor's eloquent response strengthening his resolve even more to help his friend to move on and heal. He was dragged from his thoughts by the doctor stepping out of the room, he raised his eyebrow in silent question and in response Steve handed him the menu, before turning and walking away, his tired legs automatically carrying him to the beach where he did all of his thinking- the rise and fall of the waves relaxing him.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Danny rested his head back against the pillows, his mind drifting. He felt dirty and sullied and no amount of bathing or showers would ever delete that. Could he move on from this? Could he really have his normal life back? Would he ever be able to close his eyes again without seeing those horrible men pushing down on him, rubbing their bodies up against him? Would he ever be able to have a friend rest a comforting hand on him, without a shudder of fear running through every fibre of his body? How could he be a detective and help others when he couldn't save himself? Could he fulfil his responsibilities as a father and protect his beloved Grace when he didn't have the strength to face his own demons? He just didn't know if he could take the doubts, the pain and the fear by himself. He squeezed his eyes shut against the emotional pain that rocked through his tortured soul, tears mingling with the fevered sweat on his pale cheeks.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Kono woke up feeling refreshed and re-energised. She stretched and yawned glad that she had finally had a chance for a sleep, even if it was only for a few hours. She looked across at where her cousin was still sound asleep and grinned to herself. She left him to continue snoozing to himself and headed into the attached bathroom, for a much needed shower. She grinned as the water pummelled her aching muscles, and stood under the water until it ran cold- feeling almost slightly guilty for her cousin. She towelled herself dry and pulled her jeans back on over her clean underwear that she had brought with her. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail before easing a clean shirt on over her head. Feeling far more human than she had in days she headed to check on her wounded friend. As she headed into the room she was surprised to find Danny alone, her surprise turned into shock as she found that he was sobbing lightly to himself.

"Danny?" she asked softly, as she moved closer to him. He flinched from her voice, but other than that he made no reaction. "Danny bruh?" she tried again, now fearful for her friend. Again he made no move to acknowledge her. She moved so that she was as close as possible, and carefully took hold of his hand.

"Don't touch me" he told her, his voice trembling.

"Danny it's me Kono, I won't hurt you" she soothed him.

"Don't touch me. I'm dirty" he told her, edging away as much as he was able in his immobile state. Kono gasped as his words cut through her like a knife.

"Oh no you don't Daniel Williams. You are not dirty- you are the same loveable, hyperactive, slightly annoying, gifted Jersey detective that you always were- and you are not going to push me away to stop me from bringing you back to us so you can give up on that one right now!" she told him, her voice serious and her words meant with every being of her body. To reinforce what she was saying she carefully manoeuvred herself onto the bed, much like she had when he was in hospital. She grabbed him as tightly as she possible could without damaging the injured man, and squeezed him into her. "Danny we love you, please work your way back to us" she told him softly, wishing that she could say or do something to help him. He didn't reply to her words, his face turned into her shoulder so she could no longer see his eyes, and his tears continued to fall. Kono could do nothing at all except hold him as he cried himself to sleep.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Chin woke up slowly, his mind still weary from all that had happened over the last couple of weeks, he dragged himself out of bed and instantly recognised that his cousin was already up and about. He shook his head in amusement, jealous of her youth. He headed into the bathroom, had a quick shower and brushed his teeth before heading to see his injured friend. As he walked into the room his heart leapt out of his throat as he found his cousin cradling their friend in her arms, tears streaming down her face as Danny's hurt tortured her.

"Cus?" Chin questioned quietly. Kono looked up and met his eyes.

"It's awful Chin, he was so upset and I can't do anything to make the hurt go away" she told her closest relative. Chin shook his head lightly.

"No one can kid" he replied. "We just need to be here to support him. Danny's strong- he'll get through it and we will be here every step of the way" he told her softly. Kono nodded with as much conviction as she could manage. "Do you want something to eat?" he asked her, his own stomach rumbling at the suggestion. She laughed at the tension breaker.

"I think I'll stay here with Danny for a while- save me some?" she asked softly.

"You got it" Chin replied, and headed downstairs to see what he could find. The smell of fresh pizza had him salivating. "Any pizza left?" he asked Steve.

"You're in luck. I got you ham and pineapple to share with Kono" Steve told him, handing him a beer in one hand and a pizza box in the other.

"Steve McGarrett- you are a good man" Chin told him, as the beer met his lips with a satisfied gulp. Steve laughed the first genuine laugh of what felt like forever.

"Where's Kono?" he asked, realising that the rookie was currently missing.

"She's with Danny" Chin replied, his tone sobering. "She doesn't want to leave him at the moment, said to save her some" he continued. Steve nodded thoughtfully.

"Danny having a rough time?" he asked quietly concerned. Chin nodded wordlessly. "I'll go and swap with her" he continued. Chin merely nodded through the mouthful of pizza, his hunger overtaking his need for beer. Steve chuckled as he wandered back upstairs. Luckily Chin's comments had warned him as to what he might find when he went into Danny's room, so he was slightly more prepared at what he found.

"Kono, why don't you go and get something to eat- I'll stay with Danny" Steve told her gently, she looked lovingly towards Danny. She hesitated before nodding in agreement, aware that she was in fact very hungry and if she didn't hurry Chin would eat her share. She gestured for Steve to move closer before she eased away, allowing Steve to take her place holding the injured man. Steve looked slightly perplexed at the proximity he was now in, generally not being very tactile. He was also aware that Danny was similar in that respect, but he was willing to make the sacrifice if it meant Danny would rest. He toed his shoes off carefully and allowed them to fall to the floor quietly. He wriggled backwards and leant his back against the pillows, one arm draped underneath his partner, who now slept soundly with his head rested against the seal's shoulder. Kono grinned at the image, in any other circumstances it would be adorable, she sobered as the actual situation dawned on her.

"Have you eaten?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, there is pizza downstairs for you" he replied softly, his attention fully focussed on the man that was laid in his arms. Exhausted by his emotional episode. Kono nodded and then left to rescue whatever pizza her cousin hadn't demolished.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

By the time she had finished her share of the huge pizza Kono felt almost normal again, so much so that she excused herself from the group and headed off to chase up a number of leads. Her previous good feeling in relation soon diminished as the leads were few and far between and most ended in dead ends. Her frustration grew as there was no trace what so ever of either Turner brother, and a cold trail was far harder to follow.

"Any news cus?" Chin asked her softly, joining her from the lounge.

"Nothing at all. You know we really need to speak to Danny about the Turners. He obviously had contacts with Chris Turner- we need to know how and then maybe we can trace them from there" Kono told the Hawaiian detective her frustration clear in her voice.

"Well we'll have to speak with him first thing in the morning. For now I think you should get yourself a beer and sit and relax" he told the young officer forcefully. He knew how important this was to all of them, but nothing was going to get solved tonight, and Danny was in no fit state to get further upset. Kono sighed, about to argue, but she couldnt deny that she was getting nowhere tonight and as much as she hated to admit it she was just going round in circles.

"Fine, but if we run out of beer you can go to the store to fetch more" she told him with a grin.

"Deal" he replied, pleased that she had given in so easily. Without further discussion the two 5-0 members headed into the lounge to join the Hamiltons in watching whatever game was on the TV.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Steve stirred, a movement close to him drawing him out of his sleep. He blinked to clear his sleep fuddled mind, an unfamiliar weight on his chest forcing him to wake quicker. He looked down and found bloodshot blue eyes staring back at him.

"You're not as cute as Kono" a croaky voice greeted him.

"Hey man, sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep" Steve replied, a hint of embarrassment evident in his voice. Danny laughed lightly, the sound a rattle in his chest.

"My company's probably not very exciting at the moment" Danny commented edging himself more upright and away from his partner.

"Must be because for once you were quiet" Steve commented, hoping to draw a laugh from his injured friend, a small smile graced the pale face. "You thirsty?" he asked, not really giving his friend much chance to answer as he thrust a carton of juice towards his friend's lips. Danny sipped at the cooling liquid, pleased with the relief it offered. "You doing ok bruh?" Steve asked softly. Danny paused before replying.

"I guess" he finally replied.

"It will take time you know, but you are strong enough to beat this" Steve told him, and he meant every word. Danny nodded in light acceptance, he knew that his meant whole heartedly believed what he was saying, but Danny was no Navy seal. He was simply a Jersey detective that hadn't even managed to make his marriage work, never mind come back from something like this. "Hey I was thinking about seeing if Grace wanted to come over to see you tomorrow, what do you think?" Steve asked, hoping the thought would cheer his partner up. He was shocked when his friend vehemently shook his head in refusal.

"No, no way. I don't want her tainted by this" he told the seal, his heart breaking at the thought of how much he had let his daughter down.

"Hey it's ok, it was just an idea" Steve replied, concentrating on treating his friend with kid gloves. He soothed his friend until the display on the monitor settled to a more normal level once more. Just as Danny had calmed down Emily entered the room to do a quick check on the patient before turning in for the night.

"Hey Danny, how you doing?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine, just tired" he replied, under exaggerating slightly since his entire body ached. She nodded, not fooled for a second. She popped the thermometer into his mouth without word and set about her other checks whilst she waited for it to beep.

"Very good, down to 100 now Danny" she told him, her own relief clear in her tone. "At this rate you will be tucking into pizza yourself in a day or so" she told her patient with a smile, not missing the green tinge to his face at the thought. "Well maybe a light bowl of soup anyway" she corrected, realising that the poor man hadn't had any food for over two weeks, and his stomach may rebel at the thought. "Well it all looks good for tonight, so I will turn in. David will be in first thing in the morning" she told the two and turned to leave, dimming the lights as she did so.

"Be back on your feet and back at work in no time at this rate Danno" Steve told his friend. Danny nodded in response, an overwhelming feeling of dread filling his gut at the thought. Steve moved from the bed to allow his friend to sleep, and took up his position on the chair next to the bed for the night.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"So how are we going to raise the subject?" Kono asked Chin as the two tucked into a substantial breakfast of blueberry pancakes.

"I think we just need to ask him to explain what lead to his kidnapping" Chin replied. "You know cut to the chase and just get some answers I guess" he continued sipping his coffee.

"Is that you volunteering?" Kono asked with a glint in her eye. Chin chuckled lightly.

"Looks like it" he replied with a smile.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Well that's the infection cleared up and the wound re stitched" Dr Hamilton told his patient lightly. He was pleased with the progress that his patient was making, the infection had cleared up nicely, and the incision was now stitched up and redressed.

"Good" Danny responded, genuinely pleased that he appeared to be healing. It was a step back to retaking control of his own existence and that was what he craved.

"How are you feeling overall Danny?" David asked gently.

"Better" he replied, and he did mean it.

"Good, baby steps that's all we want detective" the doctor told his charge seriously, but with a smile. He finished up clearing up his work, and then left the patient in the care of his partner, unsurprised to find the man, along with the rest of the team lurking in close proximity.

"That's good man" Steve commented, pleased to see that his friend was interested in his own recovery.

"Yeah, getting there" he replied, taking a drink of water, that his shaking hand managed to get to his own lips without spilling. Baby steps, just as the doctor had said.

"Danny, we need to speak to you about Chris Turner" Chin commented lightly, literally cutting straight to the topic of discussion.

"What about him?" Danny asked, his attention fully on the older detective.

"How did he originally contact you and why?" he asked softly. Danny sighed to himself and adjusted his position on the bed lightly.

"I knew this was coming" he muttered under his breath, and Chin almost laughed at the sulking tone- a rare flash of the Jersey detective that they all knew and loved. "Chris contacted me via the palace. He rang HPD and got put through to us. Said that he wanted to talk- that he wanted to make amends" Danny told them quietly.

"Amends for almost getting you killed?" Kono asked, unable to help herself.

"Amends for betraying me" Danny replied, his eyes closed as the sadness of yet another betrayal overwhelmed him. "He said that Simon was ill- mentally and that he hadn't seen it. He said he regretted what he had done and he wanted to make it up" Danny continued. "I told him that it was all in the past and I didn't want to know, but he was insistent. The next thing I knew he arrived on the Big Island, again calling me and telling me I had to speak to him for my own safety. Eventually I gave up at met with him at the Hilton. He told me that Simon wasn't willing to let things lie, that he blamed me for things that had happened in jail. Chris basically said that when his brother was released he was going to come after me and end things. I didn't really pay much attention, until I started getting calls to my cell, from Simon in jail. Veiled threats, mostly just talk- or so I thought" Danny told them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Steve asked softly, unable to hide the element of hurt that he felt that his friend had not come to him for help.

"We were busy we had enough to deal with without idiots from my past coming into it. If I panicked about every threat I received from people I had got put away I would never leave the house" Danny responded. Steve nodded slightly, still annoyed but also realising how easy it was to forget that Danny was a very talented detective and had been so for many years before Steve had even met him, and he was bound to have made his own enemies in that time. "Anyways, after a couple of weeks I got home and there was a package waiting for me. It was a pigs head with a note. I knew where it had come from" Danny told them, knowing that he was bound to get a lecture for not mentioning that little snippet of information earlier. "I contacted Chris and arranged a meet, he told me all about what had happened to Simon in jail, how his wife and kids had left him as soon as he got sentenced. He told me that he was due out in a matter of days and had already made plans to head to Hawaii. He gave a list of names- contacts of Simon here on the islands and addresses where they were working from he told them softly. I think you pretty much know the rest from there" he finished his account.

"Thanks man, you only ever contacted Chris from the numbers on your cell?" Chin asked softly. Danny nodded, and Chin couldn't help the sigh of frustration that escaped him. Nothing new to follow up and no more ground made. "What about Simon's wife?" Chin asked thinking deeper into things.

"No lead there man, she died in a car accident 18 months ago" Danny replied softly, his eyes filled with pain at the memory.

"You knew her?" Kono asked softly.

"Yeah, she was my cousin" Danny replied to the now shocked colleagues.

End Chapter Twenty Three

Please review!


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty Four

Thank you for all of your reviews, please keep them coming just for a couple more chapters!

Chapter Twenty Four

"Christ Danny, you don't do anything by half do you!" Steve commented once he was over his initial shock.

"Clearly not babe" Danny replied with a grin that didn't reach his eyes. "The rumour was that Simon had his wife killed because she had spoken against him at the trial" Danny told them. "She chose family loyalty over her husband, and it cost her life".

"Very brave lady- must be the Williams in her" Kono commented softly, saddened for all the hurt that was clearly showing on her friend's face.

"Stupid, she was stupid. She knew what would happen, we all did. Simon never lets things rest, he is greedy, callous and pure evil. He is also intelligent and thats what makes him dangerous" the detective told his audience softly, not willing to let his mind drift to what would happen when Simon Turner came for him again- as he undoubtedly would.

"Well he will get careless, and that's when we will get him" Steve assured the injured man. Danny nodded mildly, not as confident as his colleagues.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Steve, HPD has just called" Kono told her boss tiredly.

"What is it?" he asked, sensing that it was not good news.

"The Lewis' have talked. They told them where Simon Turner had fled to" she told him her voice heavy with frustration and not a little anger.

"Go on then spill" he prompted.

"He chartered a private jet three days ago, to Bhutan" she told him, the reason for her feelings becoming very clear.

"No extradition with the US" Steve sighed, his eyes filling up with emotion. "We can't extradite him to make him pay for what he's done" he ranted "God dammit!" he yelled and turned and punched the wall behind him several times in anger, his whole body hurting for his friend and the justice that will escape him.

"What's going on?" Chin asked, joining the duo. Kono turned and filled him in." Damn! How are we going to tell Danny?" he asked quietly, devastated for his friend.

"I'll tell him later" Steve muttered, his knuckles now freely bleeding where he had vented his frustration.

"Not before you get Emily to take a look at your hand" Chin told him forcefully. Steve sighed, annoyed at himself for not finding Turner sooner, angry at Turner for everything he had done to Danny and then running away from the justice he deserved and angry at the World for allowing such things to happen.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"The IV will need to stay in for a few more days, just to be on the safe side" David Hamilton took his patient as he began disconnecting some of the monitors. Danny nodded, relieved to be rid of the annoying heart monitor, and most of the other leads and wires that trailed out of him. The drain from his surgical wound had already gone, and now only the catheter and IV remained.

"How long before I can get up and about?" he asked, fearing he knew the answer- but asking anyway. He had been at Steve's for four days and was feeling stronger all of the time. Although he was still in constant pain- the burning agony had reduced to a dull throb, which he could cope with. He was able to stay awake for longer than before- which meant that the boredom was already taking hold of him. He needed something to do- a distraction or anything that would stop him from going crazy.

"Well I need to fully assess the damage to your knee before we can even discuss that" David told him with a grin. A patient that wanted to be up and about wanted to heal- and that was a step in the right direction for the Jersey Detective.

"More surgery" Danny sighed. The doctor looked at him quizzically. "Lewis said I would need exploratory surgery on my knee" he told the man before him.

"No, if you feel up to it I can do an assessment now" he replied, angry at the lies and further hurt that his former colleague had caused the young man in front of him.

"Sure" Danny replied, confused by the chain of events, but willing to go with it if it meant he avoided going under the knife again.

"No problem, okay this is going to hurt, but there's no way around it" he told him and pulled back the covers so he had full view of the detective's legs. Carefully he undid the brace that encased the injured joint. "I am going to do the Anterior Draw test" he told him matter of factly. He then carefully lifted Dannys leg and placed the foot flat on the bed, ensuring that the knee was bent to ninety degrees. "Ok Danny I am just going to gently pull on your shin bone to see if it moves" he told him as he did so- sighing deeply when the bone was clearly allowed to move forward. "Sorry Danny, but that is torn" he told him.

"So I will need surgery again then?" the detective asked, his eyes watering from the pain the test had caused him.

"I am afraid so- the level of injury and the previous surgery you have had on the same knee suggest it is our only avenue I'm afraid" he told him, feeling the blonde's frustration.

"When?" Danny asked, his tone resigned to his fate.

"Not yet, once you are strong enough we will start some light stretching to try and strengthen the joint prior to surgery so probably a month or so" he told him, hoping that at least with it not immediate. Danny sighed, his knee had been a constant problem since high school, and it was no less frustrating now than it had been then.

"Okay, thanks doc" Danny finally replied, appreciating everything that the doctor had done for him.

"Hey chin up ok, you're doing really well" David told him, and squeezed his shoulder, before he went to leave the room. Danny didn't reply, he was just glad that he wasn't going to be shipped straight back to the hospital for surgery now.

"Hey man" Steve dragged the healing detective out of his thoughts by entering the room. "Hey doctor taken loads of the machines huh?" Steve asked softly, pleased to see his friend looking so much better- granted he had a long way to go, but for the first time he looked a little bit like Danny Williams of 5-0, which made what Steve was about to tell him even harder.

"Yeah. Doc reckons all healing ok" Danny told him softly, not counting his battered psyche in the assessment. "Knee is a wreck though" he told his friend.

"More surgery?" Steve asked concerned.

"Yeah, but not yet. Doc reckons it will be a month or so" he told the commander, Steve was pleased that he was speaking freely without prompting.

"That's good bruh. You will be back at the palace before we know it" Steve commented, not missing the flash that passed over the pale features of his partner. "Listen Danno I need to talk to you"

"This doesn't sound good" Danny replied, his mind whirling with a list of possibilities as to what his friend could be about to say.

"I really don't know how to tell you, I am going to have to just come out with it" Steve told his friend, Danny was now scared- Steve was rarely anything other than confident, but he seemed anything but at the moment. "We have managed to track Simon Turner. He hired a private jet a few days ago, and fled to Bhutan out of US extradition" Steve told him, his frustration evident in his voice. Danny closed his eyes, he had felt it in his gut that they would not catch him. Not due to lack of faith in his friends- but just a feeling.

"You tried your best, you all did" Danny commented, his head rested back against the pillows. His voice tired and weary but showing no hint of anger.

"You ok bruh?" Steve asked softly, surprised by his friends reaction.

"I will be" Danny replied, his tone strong and holding an element of determination that Steve had not heard from his friend since this ordeal had begun. The seal took pride in the words that he had heard from his friend, they proved to him what he desperately needed to know- his friend would get through this.

"I know you will" Steve replied finally. He got to his feet and headed towards the door. "Danny the doc says you can have something light to eat today- would you like some soup?" he asked quietly.

"I guess" Danny replied, feeling sick at the thought, but willing to do what he needed to so he could get strong and heal. Steve nodded pleased that the detective was making the effort, he headed straight to the door to get his friend the food. "Hey Steve" Danny called, as his partner made to leave the room. Steve turned back with a questioning look. "What have you done to your hand?" he asked quizzically- having noticed the bandage around the commanders hand. Steve stuttered before replying, finally deciding that honesty was the only way forward.

"I er punched a wall" he told his friend.

"You punched a wall?" Danny repeated confused.

"Yeah" Steve replied, not meeting the gaze of his friend.

"Had the wall done something to offend you?" Danny asked with a small grin.

"Not especially" Steve responded.

"Had it insulted your mother? Tried to kiss Catherine? Jumped out and punched you?"

"No" Steve replied, now looking up and enjoying the little glimpse of his partners infamous rants.

"No more hitting walls Steven" Danny told him, having no doubt in his mind what had lead his partner to hit out at an inanimate object in frustration, but still not willing to let him harm himself by doing it again.

"You got it Danno" Steve murmured before finally exiting the room to get his friend some sustenance. As he left Danny allowed his eyes to slip shut, eager to escape the waking nightmare that had become his life.

End Chapter Twenty Four


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter Twenty Five

Well this is it guys, the final chapter! I have been so chuffed with the response to this story, as my first 5-0 fic I was really worried about posting this, but you have all welcomed me so warmly that now I cant wait to start on the sequel! That is assuming a sequel would be welcome. Anyway on with the story, please make sure you review!

Chapter Twenty Five

Before any of the additions to the McGarrett household knew it, Saturday had arrived and it was time for the Hamiltons to return to their normal lives. Danny was healing better than anyone had thought that he would, he had been eating light food for two days without incident and everyone felt like progress was being made. There was an element of sadness as the Hamiltons loaded up their car with their belongings ready to return home.

"I will be back in the morning to check on him, and Emily will be by in the evening to change his dressings. Any issues make sure you call me" David told Steve as he placed the last piece of luggage into the trunk of the car. Steve nodded in response and grinned as Emily joined the two men next to the car.

"Make sure you keep young Daniel out of trouble" she told the seal with a wink.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him in line" he assured her. "Thank you guys for everything. I will never be able to thank you enough for what you have done for Danny" he told them, his tone and expression serious.

"Just make sure he stays well and that is thank you enough" David replied, his arm looping affectionately around his wife's shoulders, and she nodded in agreement. The group said their goodbyes and the medical pair were on their way. Steve grinned as he headed back into his house. Chin and Kono had both gone to the palace to catch up on some much needed paperwork and Steve had assisted, or practically carried, his recovering partner down the stairs and into the lounge. Steve headed that way and found his partner unsurprisingly where he had left him, sat on the sofa with his feet up, cartoons on the television and a pile of property magazines beside him.

"You need anything?" Steve asked as he walked back in.

"A beer?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Anything that you can actually have I mean" Steve clarified. Danny rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm good thanks" he replied. Steve was pleased that his partner did appear to slowly be getting back to his normal self. The bruising over his still pale face finally fading, and his eyes no longer constantly filled with pain.

"Found anything?" he asked, gesturing towards the papers beside his friend. Danny half shrugged in reply.

"A few, never know until you see it in person though do you" he continued. Steve sighed, feeling his partners frustration at his lack of mobility. He sat down on the arm chair next to the sofa and focussed on the cartoons for a few moments, lost in the easy viewing. He had been trying for a day or so to speak with his partner, but struggling to form the words. He knew that Danny was a long way from recovery and returning to normal, but he was so much better than he had been.

"Danny, will you tell me what happened when he had you?" he asked softly, he knew in his gut that Danny needed to share this, else it would consume him. Danny did not respond, his face paler than before as colour drained. "Please D I think you need to speak about this" he prompted.

"Why?" Danny asked, his voice more of a sob.

"I think that talking about it will make some of the hurt go away" Steve told him, not wording things as he had intended.

"Oh you think do you? You think anything can make the hurt of what that, that scum did to me go away? Nothing will ever undo this Steven. I will have to live with this for the rest of my life and all because I did my job a bit too well for his liking!" Danny retorted, his voice getting gradually louder with each word.

"Please D, I just think that you need to talk about it" Steve continued, deliberately pushing his friend into feeling and expressing some of the pain that clearly still cut deep within him.

"Why? Why do I need to talk about it? You need to know all of the gory details do you? You want to know all about how they held me down, how every time I struggled they would stamp on my leg, kick me in the head or ribs or punch me until I passed out? What Steven is it how you get your kicks to hear all about how your useless weak partner got pinned down on a dirty bathroom floor and raped? Is that what you wanted to hear is it?" Danny yelled at the seal, his face red and tears streaming down his face. Steve furiously blinked back his own tears, his emotions boiling at his friends ordeal as he verbalised what had happened for the first time. Danny Williams was a giving man, a man that would do anything to help anybody, a man that loved his family with all of his being yet now couldn't even bear to see them.

"No Danny, I wish I didn't have to hear any of it- but if by knowing what happened to you helps me to help you then yes I do want to hear it" he told him, his own voice cracking with the weight of what he was saying. He moved closer to Danny and tried not to feel hurt when his partner flinched from the touch, but he persevered and held his partner. "Danny I am so angry with Simon Turner for what he has done to you, but you are not weak- some men that I know would not have survived what you went through" Steve told him.

"I can't stand it" Danny sobbed, and Steve clutched him harder, wanting to convey so much with just that hold. "I can't look at myself in the mirror knowing how tainted I am" he cried into his partner's shoulder. His emotions overwhelming him, and his chest feeling heavy and tight at the thought that he could never go back to how he was.

"You're not tainted Danno, you are still our haole, our Jersey native that hates pineapple- and one of the best damn detectives that I have ever known" Steve told him softly, his words muffled by the blonde hair belonging to the man that he held. "I don't know what to say to make you believe that, so I will show you every day that it is how we all feel" he continued.

"Can I have a shower?" Danny asked, his thought process shifting at the flip of a coin.

"No bruh, you can't stand, plus your dressings dont get changed until tomorrow" Steve replied, hating to deny his friend, but unable to allow him to risk his recovery.

"Did you tell my parents?" Danny asked, again his thoughts drifting.

"Rachel called them, took her nearly an hour to persuade them not to fly over" Steve replied.

"Good" Danny replied softly. "Grace can come over if you don't mind" he then continued. Steve sighed in relief, his partner had been refusing to see his beloved daughter ever since his release from hospital, and that had been worrying him as much as anything else.

"Sure, I will call Rachel later" Steve replied with a smile, maybe they were getting through to him after all.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Steves conversation with Rachel had gone well, and he had barely hung up the telephone before she was on the way over to his house along with her daughter- both of them eager to see Danny looking better. Steve grinned at the thought, his partner would survive this, he was sure of it. Danny himself lay dozing on the sofa, getting some rest before the tornado known as Grace arrived. Steve busied himself in the kitchen, rustling up a marinade for some fish to cook on the barbeque. He knew that Chin and Kono would be back soon, and he had also invited the Hamiltons around- even though they had only just left, he wanted them to visit for a social purpose rather than out of duty. He pulled open the fridge and helped himself to a beer, the satisfying hiss as he opened it making him smile.

"Yes please" a weak voice called from the sofa. Steve chuckled in response, trust his partner to have heard that.

"You are supposed to be asleep" Steve told him, with a wry smile.

"The thought of beer woke me" he replied, looking beggingly at the bottle in his partner's hands.

"No way bruh" Steve replied, the baby blue puppy dog eyes having almost no effect at all.

"Just a small one" Danny pleaded.

"No way, no how" Steve argued, sipping from his own bottle. Not intending on teasing his friend but laughing at the reaction. Danny was practically sulking, his bottom lip jutting out and his eyes looking anywhere but at his partner. Luckily before he could continue to argue his beloved daughter arrived, Steve opened the door grinning and in a blur Grace launched herself at her father, only just remembering his injuries and stopping before she landed on him. Instead she leant in closely and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you Danno" she whispered to him.

"Me too monkey" he replied, his eyes filling with tears at the thought that he had pushed his lovely little girl away from him, because he was too enveloped in his own fear and pain to realise what he would have been missing.

"Are you almost better now Daddy?" she asked softly, looking her father over in the way that only an eight year old could.

"Almost monkey, almost" he replied, and for the first time since the ordeal, he realised that he meant it.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"And then Danny slipped and slid the whole way down the hill and landed in a pool of mud in his favourite pants" Steve told the assembled group, who were laughing hysterically at the story that Steve was sharing.

"Not cool babe, so not cool" Danny told him with a shake of the head and a smile. "For that you have to give me a beer" he told him lightly.

"Nope, no beer for you" Steve argued, unwilling to risk his partner's health.

"One won't kill me Steven" he replied softly.

"No, one won't do you any harm as long as it is light" a third voice interjected.

"I knew I loved you for a reason doc" Danny replied with a full grin. Steve sighed and got to his feet, he knew when he was beaten so he headed to the fridge to stop his partner's nagging.

"It's my engaging personality" David replied, his eyes twinkling. The group had enjoyed a feast courtesy of McGarrett, and for once he had seen his patient looking relaxed and happy. Sure he was sat out in a beautiful Hawaiian evening, but still had a blanket wrapped around him, and he was still pale and weak- but he had eaten more than he had in weeks and he had joined in the conversations. With a smile Dr Hamilton acknowledged to himself that he was now slightly less worried about this patient.

"Don't forget when you fell down a cliff Steven" Danny commented as his partner returned carrying the beers.

"Hey that wasnt my fault! What about when you tied that dude to the hood of your car?" he countered, enjoying the banter.

"Two words partner- shark tank" Danny replied, not giving an inch. Steve opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again.

"Touche" he finally stated raising his bottle in a silent toast to his partner. Danny clinked his bottle against the side of it and before they knew it every member of the group had joined in, before moving their respective drinks back to their lips. Danny looked around him at the assembled mix of people, the Hamiltons the latest addition- but no less worthy or loyal than any of the others, they had come through for the 5-0 in a big way, and they would never be forgotten for it. Then there was his Gracie, the light of his life, the one thing that nothing and no one could ever taint or spoil for him. He loved her with all of his heart, and knew that she felt the same. Beside her was Rachel, now there was a house of cards- one minute loving and caring and the next going on at him for his work. She held him like a lover, and scolded him like a child, yet he knew that he would always love her- he had no choice in the matter. Around the table Steve, Chin and Kono now sat chattering- his new family had given him strength when he was too weak to fight, hope when he had none and love whether he chose to accept it or not. It was those three that had made Hawaii a home for him, his forced move now one of the best things he had ever done in his life. Sure he was wounded and probably out of the action for some time to come, he had no home and he had no idea where his car was- but he had these guys and for the first time in what felt like forever Daniel Williams felt safe.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Danny I meant to say, I brought you some mail back from the palace" Kono told her friend as the 5-0 officers sat with cups of coffee, or warm milk in Danny's case. The rest of the group had left some time prior to return to their respective homes and since all of his new family could see Danny was flagging they had tidied up quicker than usual and moved into the lounge. Kono handed him the pile of post- she had vetted it before even bringing it home, making sure that there was nothing work related in there.

"Thank you" he replied as he flicked through the papers, opening the odd bit and placing others in a pile. After a few moments Steve and Chin returned to the room, Kono was tidying away the last bit of washing from the batch she had done earlier, and Danny was sat staring at a card he held in now lax fingers.

"Danny? What is it?" Steve asked, concerned. At his words the other two stopped what they were doing and also came over. Wordlessly Danny handed the card to his partner. Steve looked at it in confusion, seeing a perfectly nice get well soon card with a picture of an Hawaiian sunset on it. He turned it in his hands and opened it to see what was written inside. As he read the only words he felt his blood run cold and the anger build up inside of him.

"Steve? What does it say?" Chin prompted, his own attention caught.

"It says A hui hou kakou" Steve replied.

"Until we meet again" Chin commented softly, every member of the team knowing who had sent the card, and each committed to ensuring that the person never ever did meet Danny Williams again.

The End

Well that's it- that is the end of this journey! Please let me know your thoughts on it! If people are interested there may be a sequel, as I think there is still some loose ends that can be tied and Danny's recovery or not...

shaz x


End file.
